


The People's Alchemist on YouTube

by Setari



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, False Accusations, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Genocide, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Modern Amestris, News Media, POV Outsider, Plague, Political Campaigns, Politics, Racism, Romance, Social Media, YouTuber Edward Elric, media fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setari/pseuds/Setari
Summary: The People's Alchemist, an internet-famous political vlogger known for his explosive temper, sharp insights, and scathing commentary, runs into smooth-talking Fuhrer Candidate Roy Mustang in a supermarket, of all places, and sparks fly.Luckily, his dedicated fans are there to document the whole thing.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 60
Kudos: 444
Collections: Violeta's Good Ones





	The People's Alchemist on YouTube

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea floating around in my head for a long time, but I didn't have the confidence in my fluency in social media to write it until November last year, when I made it my NaNoWriMo project (severely overestimating how many words I would be able to squash into a Social Media Fic). Which, Disclaimer; I swear I finished this in November 2019. I felt more than a little prophetic when the whole Covid mess hit, ngl.
> 
> But then the UK election in December happened, and I couldn't even _look_ at this fic without feeling sick to my stomach and angry enough to chew rocks and spit sand. Because (I promise) the people in this fic get a happy ending, but reality didn't. But I finally calmed down enough to look at it again, and decided I might as well post it.

**Leviathan** @monstergirl

OMG you’ll never guess who I just spotted in the freaking supermarket! #ThePeople’sAlchemist

**KayDan** @thecakeisalie

Replying to @monstergirl

Lucky! Get his autograph!

**Leviathan** @monstergirl

It’s so weird when you see celebrities doing normal people things

**Leviathan** @monstergirl

OH HOLY SHIT I think I’m about to witness a murder XD Politician spotted ahoy, and #ThePeople’sAlchemist is on the warpath!

**Doctor Meow** @kittenlover310

Replying to @monstergirl

Oh, dear.

**Leviathan** @monstergirl

Dude! He just walked right up to him like ‘you’re that Mustang guy, right?’ and then just started fxcking interrogating him!

**Jenny Woodall** @sn0wb04rd3r

Replying to @monstergirl

omg for real?! what’s he asking? what’s mustang saying? give us the deets, girl!

**Leviathan** @monstergirl

@sn0wb04rd3r Ok, so 1st he asked Mustang if he actually gives a fxck, or if he’s just ‘in this to win the country’s biggest popularity contest’

**Leviathan** @monstergirl

@RoyMustang actually said both, smarmy fxcker, so the People’s Alchemist asked why he’s not stopping the privatisation of the healthcare system

**Leviathan** @monstergirl

Omg, he didn’t let @RoyMustang get any further than ‘it’s a complicated issue-’

**Leviathan** @monstergirl

Of course, smooth xsshole wasn’t phased by the rant, just stepped in with a segue about funding and taxes, and making sure money gets to where it’ll be most useful

**KayDan** @thecakeisalie

Replying to @monstergirl

Lmao, big mistake!

**ProfOak** @hollyking

Replying to @monstergirl

Oh, look, @RoyMustang ducking out of making any commitments at all, what a surprise

**Leviathan** @monstergirl

#ThePeople’sAlchemist challenged him to explain where he thought ‘most useful’ was

**Leviathan** @monstergirl

‘Where it will benefit the people, of course’ Yeah, yeah, @RoyMustang, I’m with the People’s Alchemist here ‘GIMME SPECIFICS, BXSTARD’

**Leviathan** @monstergirl

…Okay, give him credit, @RoyMustang didn’t even hesitate to roll out those numbers. I got kinda lost there tbh, but it looks like someone’s finally got his game face on

**Leviathan** @monstergirl

Oooh, the People’s Alchemist just brought up the Creta civil war, asking for Mustang’s stand on ‘interfering in another country’s government’ and if he thinks we should continue funding that

**Leviathan** @monstergirl

God, I wish @RoyMustang could give us a single straight answer. He’s just acknowledging both sides of the argument and not actually taking a damn stand.

**Cowgirl Jesse** @cuddleslut51

Replying to @monstergirl

Hey, at least there’s one politician who isn’t just throwing his weight around, backing whatever screaming mob he thinks will get him more votes.

**ProfOak** @hollyking

Replying to @monstergirl

What sides? Like, specifically, what is he saying?

**Leviathan** @monstergirl

AHAHAHA @RoyMustang’s FACE when #ThePeople’sAlchemist brought up that badly covered up bombing of a hospital

**Leviathan** @monstergirl

Replying to @hollyking

He said that ‘assuming one knows best about someone else’s problems is always dangerous’ and so on, but then added ‘letting violence be done in front of you and doing nothing to stop it is not a neutral act’

**Leviathan** @monstergirl

@RoyMustang recovered quick, though. Looked appropriately serious as he brushed off any sort of culpability - ‘I certainly plan to run a tighter ship than the current government once I’m Fuhrer’

**Leviathan** @monstergirl

‘And while we’re on the subject of cover-ups, got anything to say about the government’s policy on human experimentation on convicts in death row?’ #ThePeople’sAlchemist BRINGING OUT THE BIG GUNS!

**Leviathan** @monstergirl

LMFAO Honestly never seen smooth-xss fxcker @RoyMustang ever look so poleaxed so often in one freaking conversation

**KayDan** @thecakeisalie

Replying to @monstergirl

HOOBOY! This is why #ThePeople’sAlchemist is the best!

**Leviathan** @monstergirl

Holy shit though, @RoyMustang actually took a fxcking stand on something! ‘Bodily autonomy is a basic human right’

**Jenny Woodall** @sn0wb04rd3r

Replying to @monstergirl

too damn fuCKING RIGHT IT IS

**Leviathan** @monstergirl

OH SHIT! #ThePeople’sAlchemist just keeps upping the ante! Quote in next tweet, cuz I ran out of characters!

**Leviathan** @monstergirl

‘So you consider criminals people, then? Yeah? Because if they’re people, they oughta have the right to fxcking VOTE FOR THEIR GOVERNMENT like the rest of the fxcking PEOPLE in this fxcking country, RIGHT?!’ #ThePeople’sAlchemist

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

Replying to @monstergirl

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA THAS MA BOY!!!!! #ThePeople’sAlchemist

**KayDan** @thecakeisalie

Replying to @monstergirl

HOOOOOOOOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT Just when I think he can’t get any more BADASS #ThePeople’sAlchemist!!!

**Leviathan** @monstergirl

@RoyMustang fxcking floored again. Smiling again in like, two point three seconds, but I was prepared! I managed to snag a pic this time!

[IMAGE]

**Dany's Darling** @14khaleesi14

Replying to @monstergirl

not to be a fangirl on main but that pic is the definition of hearteyes motherfucker

**Jenny Woodall** @sn0wb04rd3r

Replying to @14khaleesi14

wtf?! are you high?

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

Replying to @14khaleesi14

That’s DISGUSTING! I can’t believe I had to read that with my OWN TWO EYES! YOU’RE SO WRONG, but IF YOU WEREN’T I would THROW DOWN to defend #ThePeople’sAlchemist from skeevy-ass politicians!

**Leviathan** @monstergirl

Replying to @14khaleesi14

Uh, I really don’t think so? Anyway, why would a soulless politician be interested in someone who actually has a brain and, like, uses it to form sensible opinions based on facts?

**Dany’s Darling** @14khaleesi14

Replying to @sn0wb04rd3r @no1alchemistFAN and @monstergirl

i’m just saying, he looks impressed, not angry or disgusted or anything

**Leviathan** @monstergirl

‘It could be said that if one isn’t willing to play by the rules, one shouldn’t have input into the crafting of said rules’ Oh, fxck off, Mustang, show me a single politicians that’s EVER played by the rules

**Leviathan** @monstergirl

‘Even if that was true, which it fxcking isn’t, by the way, it’s not about whether they should or shouldn’t, it’s about NOT INCENTIVISING THE INCARCERATION OF PEOPLE WHO DISAGREE WITH THE GOVERNMENT!’ #ThePeople’sAlchemist

**Leviathan** @monstergirl

The rant was a LOT longer than that, but that was the Teal Deer

**Leviathan** @monstergirl

Omg, I hate this guy! ‘I said it COULD be said, not that I agreed with it’ @RoyMustang THEN WHY EVEN BRING IT UP FFS

**Vote Mustang** @avery777avery

Replying to @monstergirl

omfg, get off ur hatetrain, he literally jst said tht he doesn’t agree w denying criminals the vote, n ur still findin sht to b mad at him about? wtf make up ur goddamned mind n stop attacking the only decent politician we’ve got!

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

Replying to @avery777avery

He’s being a smarmy tricksy weasel, and I bet he just said that to get #ThePeople’sAlchemist to back off because he couldn’t deal with so much TRUTH being thrown in his face!

**Leviathan** @monstergirl

#ThePeople’sAlchemist totally dragging @RoyMustang for his ambiguous bullshit rn, and I am NOT the only one watching.

**Leviathan** @monstergirl

Oh, they’re back on taxes now, Mustang segued into it with talk about there are a lot of things he’d like to do but he ‘can’t make any promises’ because of uncertain funding. Coward.

**Leviathan** @monstergirl

OMG I’m C R Y I N G #ThePeople’sAlchemist just brought up his Milk Tax idea!!!

**ProfOak** @hollyking

Replying to @monstergirl

Christ, I wish he wouldn’t keep bringing that up. Everything else he says is so sensible, but that makes it so hard to take him seriously.

**Jenny Woodall** @sn0wb04rd3r

Replying to @hollyking

omg he’s not SERIOUS it’s just a joke! lighten up, ffs

**Leviathan** @monstergirl

‘You know, I think that’s the first genuinely ridiculous thing you’ve said to me’ At least @RoyMustang can recognise SENSE when it’s YELLING IN HIS FACE

**Leviathan** @monstergirl

OMG WHAT. WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

Replying to @monstergirl

what? What?! WHAT?!

**KayDan** @thecakeisalie

Replying to @monstergirl

Did someone get punched? Please tell me someone (specifically @RoyMustang) got punched!

**Jenny Woodall** @sn0wb04rd3r

Replying to @monstergirl

@monstergirl! is everything okay over there?!?!

**Cowgirl Jesse** @cuddleslut51

Replying to @monstergirl and @thecakeisalie

Just because you maybe don’t like someone’s career doesn’t mean you should hope for violence. I hope everyone’s okay?

**Leviathan** @monstergirl

SORRY! Sorry everyone, everything’s okay, I just! WHAT! @RoyMustang just ASKED FOR #ThePeople’sAlchemist’s PHONE NUMBER to ‘continue this scintillating debate in a more appropriate locale’

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

Replying to @monstergirl

HE DID WHAT?! HEY, @RoyMustang MEET ME IN THE DENNY’S CARPARK AT MIDNIGHT

**ProfOak** @hollyking

Replying to @monstergirl and @no1alchemistFAN

There are no Denny’s in Amestris, @no1alchemistFAN

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

Replying to @hollyking

I DON’T CARE I SAID I’D THROW DOWN AND I AM READY TO UPHOLD THAT OATH!

**Dany’s Darling** @14khaleesi14

Replying to @monstergirl @no1alchemistFAN and @sn0wb04rd3r

…told u so :3

* * *

**Roy Mustang – A Deconstruction**

371,691 views • May 11, 2014  
40K likes | 607 dislikes | Share | Save

by **The People’s Alchemist**

520K subscribers

Haven’t done one of these for Mustang yet, so here you go.  
Mustang’s policies broken down into basics for your average idiot.

Sources:

SHOW MORE

5,863 Comments | SORT BY

**Rockbell Automail**

I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU STARTED AN ARGUMENT WITH A STRANGER IN THE SUPERMARKET! I CAN’T TAKE YOU ANYWHERE! 🔧

5.4K likes | 0 dislikes | REPLY

Hide replies

> **No.1 Alchemist Fan**
> 
> LOL! But that’s why we love him!
> 
> **The People’s Alchemist**
> 
> YOU DIDN’T TAKE ME ANYWHERE! BESIDES, YOU’RE JUST AS BAD AS ME, YOU MANIAC! 😈
> 
> **1000eyes**
> 
> You got told, Alchemist! XD
> 
> **Newtewtewt**
> 
> LMFAO
> 
> **Official Cat Lover**
> 
> You can’t believe it? I wasn’t surprised at all; it’s exactly the sort of ridiculous thing he’d do.
> 
> >Show more replies

**Nessa Lock**

OMG LOL I feel like I should apologise, but I’m not sorry! That was the best smackdown I’ve ever witnessed, and it deserved to be shared! AND we got this video out of it!

724 likes | 3 dislikes | REPLY

View 7 replies

**Prince Yao**

Have you considered that his vague language and deliberate avoidance of committing to anything controversial might be a clever tactic to keep the rabid right-wingers from slandering his good name until he’s already in power and can’t be ousted for a full term of office?

2.6K likes | 505 dislikes | REPLY

View 23 replies

**Sewing Monster**

‘The thing about rights is they have to belong to everyone, or they’re not rights, they’re privileges’  
Dayum, son

140 likes | 0 dislikes | REPLY

**No.1 Alchemist Fan**

WAIT WAIT WAIT!!! Are you really saying that there’s a politician you think ISN’T a waste of perfectly good oxygen?! Because that’s what that conclusion sounded like!!! THIS IS EARTH-SHATTERING NEWS! I can’t believe it!  
Do you -gasp- APPROVE of him?!

4.7K likes | 7 dislikes | REPLY

Hide replies

> **Ashley S**
> 
> ‘damn wishy-washy, but surprisingly un-terrible when he dares to actually take a fucking stand’  
> sounds like approval to me
> 
> **The People’s Alchemist**
> 
> lol no, approval is reserved for people who actually HAVE a political stance to approve OF
> 
> **Kit the Kat**
> 
> @The People’s Alchemist wait, so, there isn’t a single politician you support? Are you one of those people who doesn’t vote or something?
> 
> **Triplet Hamsters**
> 
> @Kit the Kat I doubt it, he made his opinion on non-voters pretty clear in an older video, here
> 
> **Newtewtewt**
> 
> OMG the Alchemist seal of approval, guess we know who we’re all voting for next election
> 
> **The People’s Alchemist**
> 
> @Kit the Kat lol no, of course I’m fucking voting Mustang
> 
> **MoonMoon**
> 
> Holy shit, for REAL?! REALLY REAL? Welp, I guess that does it #VoteMustang
> 
> **No.1 Alchemist Fan**
> 
> I can’t believe I am REDUCED TO REPLYING TO MY OWN COMMENT because you had to just THROW THAT OUT THERE IN A REPLY! HOW DARE, SIR, HOW VERY DARE -puts up Vote Mustang banners-
> 
> **Official Roy Mustang**
> 
> Why, Mr Alchemist, I’m flattered ✨😉✨
> 
> **The People’s Alchemist**
> 
> DON’T BE, BASTARD! YOU’RE JUST THE BEST OUT OF A BUNCH OF SHITTY OPTIONS! AND BY THE WAY, WHY THE HELL IS YOUR STANCE ON TAXES BASICALLY ‘I GUESS WE’LL SEE’? THE ENTIRE SYSTEM IS BROKEN AND SOMEONE NEEDS TO FUCKING FIX IT! YES, I’M FUCKING LOOKING AT YOU! STOP DITHERING AND GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER ALREADY!
> 
> >Show more replies

**Lucy Light**

“The thing about rights is they have to belong to everyone, or they’re not rights, they’re privileges.”  
Whoop, there it is!

68 likes | 0 dislikes | REPLY

**RedRuMuRdeR**

‘the thing about rights is they have to belong to everyone, or they’re not rights, they’re privileges’  
shit, that one hit me right in the gut, fuck

76 likes | 0 dislikes | REPLY

**Holly King**

I’m sorry, I’m still stuck on the part where Roy Mustang wants to decriminalise prostitution. I can’t figure out if that’s really skeevy, or actually a good thing.

994 likes | 73 dislikes | REPLY

View 14 replies

* * *

**actualreallifeninja** reblogged from **kimas_the_alchemist_fan**

[GIF] [GIF]

[GIF] [GIF]

[GIF] [GIF]

**calmdownponyboy**

Is it just me, or do some of these quotes sound eerily similar?

**aqua_vitae**

Help! I can’t see the gifs?!

**littleredridinghoodie**

First gif: A boyishly good-looking, dark-haired, pale-faced man in a simple blue suit, sitting on a beige couch with one arm braced over the back, windows showing the Central skyline at night behind him, smiling flirtatiously a little off to the right of the camera, caption says ‘I think it’s vital that the government strive for transparency and accountability in the coming years.’

Second gif: A tanned blonde-haired young man with yellow eyes in a too-big bright red sweater and baggy black trousers sitting cross-legged on an unmade black bed with a mug in one hand and a poster of the periodic table on the cream-coloured wall behind him, he’s gesturing wildly with his free, automail hand and glowering directly at the camera, caption says ‘What we really need after all this shit is some goddamned fucking honesty from our own fucking government so we can hold them accountable properly.’

Third gif: Same man in the same setting as the first gif, but this time leaning forwards, elbow braced on one knee, cheek propped on his fist, caption says ‘In most of the civilised world, the death penalty is considered barbaric, so I do have to question whether there ought to be a death row at all.’

Fourth gif: Blonde from the second gif pacing in a small and fairly cramped kitchen, brown tile floor, pale yellow cabinet doors, off-white countertops. He’s in black boxers and a black tank top and his hair is in a braid, his right arm and left leg are automail, and the caption says ‘It’s fucking barbaric that we still have the death penalty here, and I don’t _care_ what crimes they committed, it’s _wrong_.’

Fifth gif: Same man and setting as the first and third gifs, arms crossed and leaning back into the couch, giving the camera an innocent smile with one eyebrow raised, and the caption says ‘It’s the government’s job to guide and protect the community, and the community _needs_ it’s communal spaces such as parks and libraries in order to stay a community.’

Sixth gif: Same man from the second and fourth gifs, but this time lying on a probably-was-green-once couch with a hole in one of the arms leaking stuffing, and a bookshelf crammed with textbooks behind it, he’s wearing black leather trousers, black boots, and a red coat, and he’s looking at the ceiling. The caption says ‘Libraries are the _foundation_ of community and knowledge in our society, and they’re trying to _destroy them_.’

**philosopherofthemidnorthnortheast**

Sources? PLease? Hot guys talking politics is mY JAM

**rrrubyrrredrrrose**

1 3 5 are from  Roy Mustang on Talking With The Top Guns 

2 is The Creta Crusade

4 I Fucking Hate Politics

and 6 Capitalism Is Destroying Our Community

**kimas_the_alchemist_fan**

OMG I can’t even! There’s just no freaking way that wasn’t deliberate. can you even imaGINE ROY FREAKING MUSTANG SITTING DOWN AND WATCHING THE PEOPLE’S ALCHEMIST’S ENTIRE CHANNEL? Like, shit, one of those was from his first ever video! BACK WHEN HE DIDN’T EVEN KNOW HE WAS BEING FILMED! That is some d e d i c a t i o n right there!

**actualreallifeninja**

@fullmetalfootupyourass If I didn’t know better, I’d say Mustang was trying to impress someone…

Source: calmdownponyboy

#politics #roymustang #thepeople’salchemist #watched the interview #there were at least five more #times when he all but quoted the people’s alchemist #these three were the best though #weird flirting but okay

* * *

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

What’s everyone’s favourite #ThePeople’sAlchemist video? Mine’s ‘Death Row Experiments’

[VIDEO]

**ProfOak** @hollyking

Replying to @no1alchemistFAN

‘Breaking Down The Budget’!

[VIDEO]

**White Queen** @quicksilvercrown

Replying to @no1alchemistFAN

Is it weird if I say the ‘Why Alchemy?’ one? I know it’s not political but I just really liked it?

[VIDEO]

**Doctor Meow** @kittenlover310

Replying to @quicksilvercrown

Weird? Yes. Bad? No. I bet that’s #ThePeople’sAlchemist’s favourite, too.

**White Queen** @quicksilvercrown

Replying to @kittenlover310

Thanks! Hey, does anyone know if #ThePeople’sAlchemist has a twitter? I wanna ask him!

**Doctor Meow** @kittenlover310

Replying to @quicksilvercrown

He doesn’t. He says the character limit is sizeist, and refuses to use it on principle. I tried to point out that it’s actually sizeist against big (not small) things, but he wouldn’t listen.

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

Replying to @kittenlover310

OMG LOL WHAT!

**Aqua Vitae** @thegoodstuff

Replying to @no1alchemistFAN

‘Stuff That’s Illegal That Shouldn’t Be’ and the sequel have a special place in my heart

[VIDEO]

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

Replying to @thegoodstuff

The sequel: ‘Stuff That’s Legal That Shouldn’t Be’

[VIDEO]

**KayDan** @thecakeisalie

Replying to @no1alchemistFAN

‘The Truth About Ishval’ Heavy shit, but it needed to be said.

[VIDEO]

**Doctor Meow** @kittenlover310

Replying to @no1alchemistFAN

‘Learning From Xerxes’ because our history is important.

[VIDEO]

**RedRedRose** @rubyredrose

Replying to @no1alchemistFAN

‘King Bradley – A Deconstruction’ TALK ABOUT BRAVERY! I was seriously afraid #ThePeople’sAlchemist was going to be disappeared after he posted that!

[VIDEO]

**SandWitch** @xsandxwitchx

Replying to @no1alchemistFAN

‘Commodifying Sickness and Disability’ because fucking TRUTH BOMBS

[VIDEO]

**Rockbell Automail** @drwinryrockbell

Replying to @no1alchemistFAN

@kittenlover310 Do you think he’d be mad if I said ‘I Fucking Hate Politics’? Lol

[VIDEO]

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

Replying to @drwinryrockbell

Ooh! Very first video! I wondered if that one might come up!

**Doctor Meow** @kittenlover310

Replying to @drwinryrockbell

He would be so mad, but it’s one of my favourites, too, honestly. And that’s probably partly because he gets so mad about it.

**Dany's Darling** @14khaleesi14

Replying to @no1alchemyFAN

‘Roy Mustang – A Deconstruction’ because i ship it

[VIDEO]

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

Replying to @14khaleesi14

OMG STOP NO

* * *

**fullmetalfootupyourass** reblogged from **sneksnootboop**

**aqua_vitae**

At the risk of setting off a Discourse(TM), I gotta ask, cause I know everyone on the actual video was making jokes about voting Mustang just cause The People’s Alchemist is gonna, but do y’all really mean it? He seems really insincere to me, is all, and All Politicians Are Liars after all, so, I get that his policies (at least those he’ll actually make proper promises about) look good on paper, but… I’m still not convinced, is all.

**lucifermorgernstern666**

Honestly? Yeah. If Mustang is good enough to convince The People’s Alchemist, he’s good enough for me. I’m not really good at politics and all that stuff, too gullible or whatever, but The People’s Alchemist really _gets_ what, well, the _people_ need and want. If he thinks Mustang is the best way of getting some of that, I trust his judgement more than I trust anyone else’s. Idk.

**rrrubyrrredrrrose**

I was gonna vote mustang anyway tbh the people’s alchemist just made a better case for why than I could’ve. best of a bunch of bad options, and all that. he’s smarmy and insincere, sure, but I can’t actually find _proof_ that he’s lied to us. everyone else? proof. it’s out there if you’re willing to look for it. they’re all fucking liars. I’m taking a chance on the new up-and-comer.

**thecakeisalie_noreally**

What @lucifermorgernstern666 said. I really don’t _like_ him, but, dude, if I could vote for The People’s Alchemist, I would. Since I can’t, who he’s going to vote for is a the next best thing, yeah?

**hollytheoakking**

The faith you guys have in The People’s Alchemist is really heartwarming, but I’m still not sold. I really don’t like how unwilling he is to commit to much of anything. Little things, here and there, but nothing really substantial? He keeps saying he’ll ‘look into’ this or he’ll ‘consider options for’ that, but that’s _really freaking vague, okay?_ We have no idea which way he might fall on any of those issues. Does he _actually_ want to give criminals the vote, or does he just want us to _think_ he will so we’ll vote for him? And that’s not even getting into how he won’t even comment _at all_ on Ishval. I’ve been watching more of his interviews and public appearances and so on, since The People’s Alchemist endorsed him, and it’s the least subtle thing about him, the way he’ll change the subject the moment Ishval comes up. I suppose it is better than being outright racist like some of the others, but I still don’t like it.

**stareintotheabyss**

wait, he wants to WHAT NOW? you’re actually planning to vote for someone who wants to give criminals the vote? tf?

**hollytheoakking**

Democracy Or Dictatorship

The Problems With The Justice System

Stuff That’s Illegal That Shouldn’t Be

Death Row Experiments

Just a few examples of some very articulate rants about why stripping criminals of the right to vote gives the government a vested interest in arresting political dissenters. Which, by the way, if you can’t figure it out for yourself, is _bad_ . It means we’re _not_ actually living in a democracy, and as the people _with_ a voice, it’s our duty to speak up for those without. Criminals deserve the right to vote.

(Not that Mustang has ever said he’s _going_ to reinstate the right to vote for criminals, just that he might not agree with the notion that they _shouldn’t_ have the right to vote. Typical.)

**kimas_the_alchemist_fan**

Well said! I am definitely Voting Mustang now. But I bet y’all knew that. The People’s Alchemist’s word is L A W on this blog.

He votes Mustang, we vote Mustang!

**sugarcoatedfecalmatter**

i barely knew this guy even existed before the people’s alchemist did that video but if you actually read the sources and shit he linked in the description he’s not pulling that analysis outta his ass or anything. if you like the shit the people’s alchemist has to say which i figure you gotta if we’re even talking about this then mustang looks like your best bet of getting a half way decent government in the next election. he might be wishy-washy but honestly i think that’s a good thing. he’s actually real careful not to commit to anything unless he’s real sure he’s gonna do it if he gets in. when was the last time any other politician took that much care in wtf ever they said on tv huh?

**sneksnootboop**

I’m so glad Mustang’s getting some new supporters! You guys give me hope that the next election isn’t going to be a total trashfire

Source: aqua_vitae

#you people are scary #and politics is always a total trashfire #there’s no escaping it #FORM YOUR OWN GODDAMN OPINIONS #don’t just vote mustang because someone else says you should #but you know #vote mustang #or whatever

* * *

**Central Chronicle**

17 June 2014, 08:35 by Rena Hartell

**BREAKING NEWS – EXPLOSIONS IN GOVERNMENT LABORATORY**

[IMAGE]

In the early hours of the morning, the defunct Laboratory Five collapsed, causing tremors all throughout Central City and damaging several nearby buildings, including one of Central’s top security prisons. Several people were taken to hospital, despite the fact that the building should have been empty.

The collapse was caused by a series of explosions, which began around 03:15 in the morning. The first explosion was the largest, and believed to be responsible for the collapse of the building. However, several smaller explosions followed on from the initial blast, causing more damage to the surrounding buildings. Central Prison, which is right next to Laboratory 5 was the most damaged, aside from the Laboratory itself, with one exterior wall completely collapsed, and several more structures damaged.

The prison confirmed that all the inmates are accounted for, although several were injured and taken to hospital in the wake of the disaster. Exact numbers of casualties are not yet available, and the hospital refused to comment on the state of patients wounded in the explosion.

Fuhrer Bradley himself was witnessed overseeing the clean up crews and reassuring residents of a nearby tenement building whose homes were damaged in the tremors caused by the explosion. He was not taking questions from the press, but his representative went on record saying that there were plans in place to demolish the building, but that something must have gone wrong with the charges. “The Government will take full responsibility for this terrible accident, of course, and there will be an inquiry to determine exactly what went wrong so that we can prevent further tragedies,” spokesperson Lyra Dantes tells us.

The demolition was outsourced to Blackburn Demolition And Excavation, which has been unavailable for comment on the accident. Further information will doubtless become available as the rubble is cleared away and the investigation can get underway.

Other stories:

[IMAGE] Basque Grand VS King Bradley; Who Will Win The Election?

[IMAGE] Scandal! Playboy Politician Caught Cheating!

[IMAGE] Cretan Civil War Death Toll Rising

[IMAGE] Is Illegal Immigration Increasing?

* * *

**Laboratory Five Disaster**

635,246 views • June 21, 2014  
68K likes | 972 dislikes | Share | Save

by **The People’s Alchemist**

572K subscribers

Free medical masks are being supplied by  Rockbell Automail and Surgery  
Water filters can be bought  here  or  here  
Dr Marcoh  is supplying treatment to those infected for free  
Donations to various relief and legal efforts can be made  here,  here, or  here.

Sources:

SHOW MORE

9,478 Comments | SORT BY

**No.1 Alchemist Fan**

HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK?!

9K likes | 0 dislikes | REPLY

Hide replies

> **I am Nobody**
> 
> Seconded!
> 
> **Jenny Woodall**
> 
> ditto. too stunned to even think rn
> 
> **Sewing Monster**
> 
> Why is everyone so surprised? This is just more of the same from our fucked up government
> 
> **Fran Roberts**
> 
> Seconded. Wtf?
> 
> **RedRuMuRdeR**
> 
> shouted that at the screen at least three times. HOLY SHIT. WHAT THE FUCK.
> 
> >Show more replies

**Kay Daniel**

The government. Was doing experiments. With BIOLOGICAL WARFARE. IN THE MIDDLE OF CENTRAL?! I feel like I shouldn’t be surprised but GOD FUCKING DAMN AM I OUTRAGED! AND THEY STILL WON’T OWN UP TO IT! I WANNA FUCKING CUT A BITCH FOR THAT!

8.3K likes | 0 dislikes | REPLY

View 104 replies

**MoonMoon**

Never seen The People’s Alchemist this angry before it’s kinda terrifying. I know his whole shtick is exaggerated outrage and fury at politics, but this was different and I’m legit kinda scared of him rn

3.6K likes | 25 dislikes | REPLY

Hide replies

> **No.1 Alchemist Fan**
> 
> Mark me down as scared AND horny!
> 
> **Ashley S**
> 
> I know! I seriously got chills watching this vid. not that I don’t get it, though, you know?
> 
> **Betta Fish**
> 
> you should only be scared if you’re part of the government, so don’t worry  
> if you ARE though, worry A LOT, cuz yeah, this guy got murder writ all over his face
> 
> **Lomasi**
> 
> He should be more angry than ever! Everyone should be! I know I’m pissed off as all hell. This is the most disgusting disregard for people’s lives the government has shown since Ishval. Nothing in the past decade even comes close, and that’s really fucking saying something.
> 
> **A n t i c h r i s t**
> 
> lol, yeah, mark me down as scared and horny
> 
> **Aoife Laroux**
> 
> Ikr? He’s like a jungle cat or something, with those eyes of his. Are they contacts?
> 
> **1000eyes**
> 
> Yeah, definitely scary
> 
> **No.1 Alchemist Fan**
> 
> @Aoife Laroux Not contacts! Rare genetic variant! Originates from Xerxes!  
> Dr Alphonse Elric actually wrote a paper on it a while back!
> 
> **The People’s Alchemist**
> 
> Who’re you calling exaggerated?! My outrage and fury at the government is 100% authentic!
> 
> **Shawn Fitzroy**
> 
> Agreed!
> 
> >Show more replies

**Hug Me**

I’m really impressed by how deep The People’s Alchemist dug into this. Like, the whole trail from the fake demolition cover story to the whole history of the lab to how it connects to that medical experiments scandal to the deliberate inflammation of what’s been going on in Liore because they wanted to test stuff, to all the names he managed to put to this. That’s a huge amount of investigative work he must have done, no wonder it’s taken him a few days to get this video out. I’m surprised it didn’t take longer, actually.

3.4K likes | 0 dislikes | REPLY

View 24 replies

**Newtewtewt**

This is so horrific I’m speechless

445 likes | 0 dislikes | REPLY

**93_misti**

lots of conspiracy here so why is no one asking if that explosion was deliberate? i mean it’s a really bad (or good, whichever) time for this to start coming out, with the elections coming up. that’s a pretty obvious motive for foul play, right?

2.1K likes | 936 dislikes | REPLY

Hide replies

> **Kay Daniel**
> 
> Well, shit, if they did, someone give them a fucking medal!
> 
> **Holly King**
> 
> Who are you thinking of?  
> Bradley’s out, because he’s the one responsible for this mess.  
> Grand was implicated, too, so I doubt it was him.  
> Armstrong could’ve, and she’s the most likely to have known about it.  
> Halcrow might’ve, and he’d benefit most from anyone else losing voters.  
> Mustang might’ve, since he’s Bradley’s strongest opposition.
> 
> **Triplet Hamsters**
> 
> Why do you even care? Like, what fucking difference does it make?
> 
> **Nessa Lock**
> 
> This is SO not the time to be trying to shift attention AWAY from whose REALLY to blame here
> 
> **Snaffle Flumph**
> 
> Don’t try to out the whistleblower, fuckwit, you’ll get them killed or some shit
> 
> >Show more replies

**Lucy Light**

Im so scraed rn I live near theer amI gonnna get sick???

837 likes | 0 dislikes | REPLY

Hide replies

> **Rockbell Automail**
> 
> If you’re worried, come see Dr Marcoh! There’s a link in the video description to his page. He keeps his location updated so people who need him can find him.
> 
> **The People’s Alchemist**
> 
> Here’s what you can do to help keep yourself safe:  
> 1) Get a medical mask, or if you can’t, use a scarf or something to cover your nose and mouth  
> 2) Filter or boil your water before you drink it  
> 3) Wash stuff. A lot. (In filtered or boiled water, obviously.) Your hands. Your food. Just keep clean.  
> 4) Stay calm.

* * *

**White Queen** @quicksilvercrown

Is it just me, or is @RoyMustang following #ThePeople’sAlchemist’s plan for dealing with #Lab5Plague, literally step by step?

**Cowgirl Jesse** @cuddleslut51

Replying to @quicksilvercrown

What do you mean?

**White Queen** @quicksilvercrown

Replying to @cuddleslut51

Watch ‘Laboratory Five Disaster’ #ThePeople’sAlchemist details his ideas for a proper government response in there, along with a bunch of other stuff, then look at what @RoyMustang has done in the last few days…

**White Queen** @quicksilvercrown

1) He actually stepped up to organise relief efforts while everyone else was still trying to pretend the illness had nothing to do with Lab 5 [LINK]

**White Queen** @quicksilvercrown

2) He organised protection for Dr Marcoh and personally funded him, since he’s the only one currently with a working cure [LINK]

**White Queen** @quicksilvercrown

3) He organised a team of cleaners to make sure the pollutant is removed from the city as much as possible [LINK]

**White Queen** @quicksilvercrown

4) He made that speech today pushing for independent investigations of every other government-run or government-funded lab in Central [LINK]

**White Queen** @quicksilvercrown

5) He added a pledge to his political statement that he’d drastically reduce funding for biochemical weapons research and that he’d stop the privatisation of the healthcare system [LINK]

**White Queen** @quicksilvercrown

Step by fucking step. Kudos @RoyMustang

**Roy Mustang** @RoyMustang

Replying to @quicksilvercrown

Thank you @quicksilvercrown but I’m only doing what anyone in my position should. I shouldn’t get kudos for that.

**KayDan** @thecakeisalie

Replying to @RoyMustang

SMOOTH ASS MOTHERFUCKER

**Roy Mustang** @RoyMustang

Replying to @thecakeisalie

There’s an innuendo there, but I’m too big to make it 😉

**KayDan** @thecakeisalie

Replying to @RoyMustang

OMG you’re a politician! You’re not allowed to have a sense of humour!

**Mirror Mirror** @miraspeaks

Replying to @quicksilvercrown

Thaaat’s kind of eerie, now you mention it. Do you think they discussed it beforehand or something? Hey, @RoyMustang! Did you?

**Roy Mustang** @RoyMustang

Replying to @miraspeaks

I can neither confirm nor deny 😇

**The Hawk’s Eye** @RizaHawkeye

@RoyMustang Stop harassing Twitter and get back to work

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

Replying to @miraspeaks

Well, we know that he HAS #ThePeople’sAlchemist’s PHONE NUMBER, so who’s to say THEY DIDN’T, HUH?!

**ProfOak** @hollyking

Replying to @no1alchemistFAN

I bet they did. @RoyMustang wouldn’t have committed to fixing this if he hadn’t been prodded into it.

**Mirror Mirror** @miraspeaks

Replying to @no1alchemistFAN

WAIT WE KNOW WHAT NOW?

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

@miraspeaks and everyone else who missed it (check the whole thread! It’s AMAZING):

> **Leviathan** @monstergirl
> 
> SORRY! Sorry everyone, everything’s okay, I just! WHAT! @RoyMustang just ASKED FOR #ThePeople’sAlchemist’s PHONE NUMBER to ‘continue this scintillating debate in a more appropriate locale’

**Mirror Mirror** @miraspeaks

Replying to @no1alchemistFAN and @monstergirl

OMG HOW DID I MISS THAT!!! I’m so crushed, all my dreams of seducing the hot politician destroyed by some blonde internet starlet 🔪❤️🩸

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

Replying to @miraspeaks

NO! DON’T YOU START TOO! THEY’RE NOT DATING! BECAUSE IF THEY WERE I WOULD HAVE TO PUNCH A BITCH AND THEN I’D GET ARRESTED! IT’S A POLITICAL BUSINESS TYPE THING!

**Mirror Mirror** @miraspeaks

Replying to @no1alchemistFAN

lol nope, that was totally @RoyMustang flirting with #ThePeople’sAlchemist Guess I’m gonna have to seduce @BossOfBriggs instead

* * *

**khaleesidaenerys4eva** reblogged from **kimas_the_alchemist_fan**

[IMAGE]

[IMAGE]

[IMAGE]

**marigold_and_thyme**

Look who’s got a hot date tonight!

**absolutecuddleslut51**

Ohhhh my god, I wish that were me!

**marigold_and_thyme**

Which one, lol?

**absolutecuddleslut51**

[GIF]

**khaleesidaenerys4ever**

hahahahaha told u so @kimas_the_alchemist_fan

**kimas_the_alchemist_fan**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

**sneksnootboop**

Wait wait wait WHAT? Can’t see the pictures on mobile for some reason, can someone…?

**marigold_and_thyme**

Oh, shit, sure, sweetheart

So, all the pictures were taken in The Copper Vine, which is really famous for it’s antique theme and mood lighting. Everything’s amber-toned because of the authentic gas lamps, the tables are all dark mahogany, the floor is herringbone patterned and the walls are red with metallic copper-wire patterns. It’s a pretty cosy atmosphere for one of the more expensive restaurants in Central. And, of course, sitting right at one of the cute little seats-two tables right beside one of the white-veined red marble pillars are Roy Mustang and the People’s Alchemist. (Does anyone know his real name?)

They’re both dressed up fancy, Mustang in a three-piece suit and tie with his hair slicked back. The suit is black and the tie and the pocket square are red, which matches his date’s red shirt. The People’s Alchemist is in a charcoal waistcoat and slacks over his red shirt, and he’s got his hair up in a ponytail.

In the first picture they’re still waiting for their food, and the People’s Alchemist is obviously talking very enthusiastically about something, gesturing widely and leaning forward a bit, all intense energy, and Mustang is sitting across from him with his cheek propped on a fist, smiling a small, soft little smile that makes him look entirely besotted.

In the second picture, Mustang is laughing, eyes squeezed shut and head tipped back, sitting a little lopsided because he’s got one arm around his ribs, the other has very clearly just put his glass down a little too hastily, if the red stain on the tablecloth is anything to go by. The People’s Alchemist is watching him, grinning rather bashfully. (Mustang still has half his meal left in this one but The People’s Alchemist’s plate is already just crumbs.)

In the third picture, they’ve got their deserts (the People’s Alchemist has some sort of cake-and-ice-cream monstrosity drowning in a red syrup, Mustang has a tart covered in dusted sugar) and Mustang is holding out a forkful of his own dessert for the People’s Alchemist to try. The People’s Alchemist is blushing darkly and scowling, but he’s also leaning forwards with his mouth open, so he’s obviously not that upset.

**sneksnootboop**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**rrrubyrrredrrrose**

that’s so romantic I love it I love _them_

**hollytheoakking**

Well, I suppose it’s good to know _why_ the People’s Alchemist is suddenly so biased in favour of Mustang. I’ve got to admit, though, I’m a little disappointed he’s so easily swayed by a pretty face and a smooth pick up line. Does anyone know where I can find a less biased breakdown of Mustang’s policies?

**kimas_the_alchemist_fan**

OMG HOW DARE. Seriously? Do you SERIOUSLY think the PEOPLE’S ALCHEMIST could EVER BE THAT SHALLOW?! Have we been watching COMPLETELY different channels this whole time?! Like, _dude_ , I am as shocked and confused as anyone – AND OBVIOUSLY MUSTANG ISN’T GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM – but are you seriously trying to imply that he, _what_ , sold out or some shit?! The _People’s Alchemist?_ IT’S LIES AND SLANDER, I TELL YOU, _LIES_ AND _SLANDER!_ He would _never_!

**hollytheoakking**

I’m not trying to malign his character or anything, for god’s sake. I’m just saying, he _is_ biased, okay. He’s _dating_ the guy, of course he’s going to be biased. But I don’t want to base my political opinion on what Mustang’s boyfriend has to say about him. I don’t think that’s unreasonable.

**absolutecuddleslut51**

Um… but if they both only got to know each other because they’re both involved with politics, surely they wouldn’t have started dating and all that if they didn’t already have compatible viewpoints? Isn’t it more likely to be that their political views are influencing their relationship than that their relationship influenced their political views?

**hollytheoakking**

I don’t think that’s how it works. I just want to double check that my opinion hasn’t been influenced by bias, that’s all. I can’t go to the official news, because if it’s not blatantly pro-Bradley, then it treats Grand as the only other legitimate candidate, I don’t like a lot of the talk shows, and there aren’t that many political reviewers that focus on Amestrian politics. The People’s Alchemist was my go-to about politics because he was the least biased source I could find, but now he _is_ biased, so I need to look somewhere else. I wondered if anyone had any recs, that’s _all_.

**fullmetalfootupyourass**

Unpopular opinion incoming, but for fuck’s sake guys, the People’s Alchemist isn’t actually a reporter, you know? He’s not a fucking news channel. It’s all his own personal opinions. Yeah, he backs his shit up with facts because he’s a bloody _scientist_ , and that’s how that shit works, but it’s still just his fucking opinion. He’s biased as all shit about politics because he’s fucking disabled, just for a fucking start. So, yeah, he probably is being influenced by Mustang’s opinions and shit, that’s how knowing people fucking works, but, like, the same is probably true in reverse, too, you know? Mustang probably wouldn’t have taken such a firm stand on the whole Lab 5 thing if he hadn’t been dating someone whose mum died in a fucking a plague, right?

And here you go, @hollytheoakking, some relatively unbiased news sources for you:

Avarice (pretends to be a gossip rag, but they’re actually serious journalists, and they cover politicians from time to time)

The Oasis (Ishval-centric, so there’s bias there, but again, serious journalists, stick to the facts, not funded by anyone affiliated with the government, a by-the-people for-the-people type deal)

Vote For Who (this place has links to the official manifesto of every party running in the election, no opinions, no gossip, just what each candidate has officially stated they’ll do if they get voted in)

**lucifermorgernstern666**

His Mum died in a plague? When did he say that? I thought I’d watched all his videos.

**kimas_the_alchemist_fan**

He mentioned it in ‘Why Alchemy?’ but it’s a blink-and-you’ll-miss-it moment.

**stareintotheabyss**

this post is an adventure. and by adventure i mean it’s a fucking mess. how the hell did y’all get from two blokes on a date to dead mothers and plagues? wtf?

Source: marigold_and_thyme

#omg #that’s so cuuuuuuuuuuuuute #talk about romantic gestures #my mum died in a plague #here let me just singlehandedly sort out this plague in case its upsetting you #daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw #otp #my ship my ship# #mustang/alchemist #i love them

* * *

**A** **V** **A** **R** **I** **C** **E**

29 July 2014

**PLAYBOY POLITICIAN AND HIS MYSTERIOUS NEW LOVER?!**

[IMAGE]

Who is Roy Mustang’s new flavour of the month?

The internet has been exploding the last few days after an intrepid fan managed to snap a few pictures of the infamous love ‘em and leave ‘em playboy and Fuhrer candidate Roy Mustang on a date at The Copper Vine with even more infamous youtube star and political vlogger known as ‘The People’s Alchemist’.

This is, of course, not the first time Roy Mustang has been seen out and about with a pretty piece of arm candy clinging to him, but it definitely is the first time said arm candy has been male. Perhaps he just has a thing for blondes, because there’s no denying that this young man is a bombshell.

Who _is_ the People’s Alchemist, though? As an internet personality, it seems he’s taken care not to give away too many personal details. However! Following a trail of connections, we can now reveal that Roy Mustang’s new beau is actually a student at Central City University, one Edward Elric, of the academically renowned Elric brothers, sons of the famous historian and philosopher Dr Hohenheim Elric.

Born in a sleepy farming village called Risembool, not much is known about Elric’s childhood until he came to Central and became one of the youngest people ever accepted into Central City University, for a dual Bachelor’s of Chemistry and Quantum Physics. Quite the heavy courseload! But it seems he rose to the challenge magnificently, despite his age, and has continued his education the University all the way up to the doctorate level, despite causing no little trouble on campus, up to and including starting a few brawls, with students and staff. Yikes! It seems his short temper is not simply an act for his online persona.

Beauty, brains, _and_ brawn! It seems Mustang has found himself quite the catch.

Mustang and Elric began their dalliance a couple of months ago, after a confrontation over political opinions led to a coffee date in a quaint little café by the name of Bean There Done That, where they apparently continued to debate politics until near to closing time, according to one long-suffering barista. Given that they’ve remained together long enough to have dinner at The Copper Vine only two days ago, this has set a record for Roy Mustang’s Longest Relationship Ever.

Is the clock ticking down the seconds until he gets bored of his new fling, or has Roy Mustang finally met his match in Edward Elric?

* * *

**R Halcrow** @Halcrow

It’s disgusting the sort of things people can get away with these days. Exactly how old is this boy? http://www.avarice.co.am/2014/Jul/29/playboy-politician-and-his-mysterious-new-lover

> **PLAYBOY POLITICIAN AND HIS MYSTERIOUS NEW LOVER?!**
> 
> [IMAGE]
> 
> Who is Roy Mustang’s new flavour of the month?

**Matt Grey** @mattgrey

Replying to @Halcrow

He’s gotta at least be legal, right? They wouldn’t be dating in public if it weren’t legal, right?

**Sally Byrne** @sillysally

Replying to @Halcrow

Disgusting. That poor boy looks so uncomfortable! Why didn’t anyone do anything?!

**Loud And Proud** @gangsterwizard

Replying to @Halcrow

omg stfu homophobe

**Peaches** @peachesandcream

Replying to @Halcrow

He’s a fully grown adult and he’s dating a teenager?! You’re right, that’s disgusting!

**Daisy Winter** @daisiesinwinter

Replying to @peachesandcream and @Halcrow

he might not be a teenager? it says he’s in university, after all

**Don’t panic yet** @hotpotatojuggling

Replying to @daisiesinwinter and @Halcrow

They said he got in real young, and just fucking look at him, he looks like he’s sixteen, tops!

**Call me Cupcake** @wishcakesandwonders

Replying to @Halcrow

I wish someone would feed ME yummy desserts off their own fork in a fancy restaurant 💔

**Chunky Chuck** @ChunkyChuck

Replying to @Halcrow

dude the blonde one looks young enough to be that guy’s SON that’s fucked up

**JayJay** @LilJay0424

Replying to @Halcrow

fucking fed up of this shit what a fucking pedo

**Terry H** @teresaherbert

Well? @RoyMustang Do you have anything to say for yourself?

> **R Halcrow** @Halcrow
> 
> It’s disgusting the sort of things people can get away with these days. Exactly how old is this boy? http://www.avarice.co.am/2014/Jul/29/playboy-politician-and-his-mysterious-new-lover

**Roy Mustang** @RoyMustang

Replying to @teresaherbert

It’s exceedingly disgusting, the depths some politicians will sink to in an attempt to slander the good name of their competition in a vain attempt to make their own lacklustre performance seem a little less mediocre.

**Vote Mustang** @avery777avery

@Halcrow OHHHHHH BUUUUUUUUUURN

> **Roy Mustang** @RoyMustang
> 
> Replying to @teresaherbert
> 
> It’s exceedingly disgusting, the depths some politicians will sink to in an attempt to slander the good name of their competition in a vain attempt to make their own lacklustre stance seem a little less mediocre.

* * *

**KayDan** @thecakeisalie

I’m just gonna say it! It was a dick move of @AVARICE to out #ThePeople’sAlchemist’s RL identity without his permission. He CLEARLY wanted to keep his vlogging and academic work separate. Assholes.

> **PLAYBOY POLITICIAN AND HIS MYSTERIOUS NEW LOVER?!**
> 
> [IMAGE]
> 
> Who is Roy Mustang’s new flavour of the month?

**Leviathan** @monstergirl

Replying to @thecakeisalie

It was bound to happen sometime, though, right? It’s not as though he went out of his way to pretend he was someone else or anything

**JennyWoodall** @sn0wb04rd3r

Replying to @thecakeisalie

dick move doesn’t even begin to cover it how dare they!

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

Replying to @thecakeisalie

ASSHOLES IS RIGHT!!! WE LOVE AND RESPECT #ThePeople’sAlchemist HERE AND WE DON’T STAND FOR THIS SORT OF INVASION OF PRIVACY!!!

**SandWitch** @xsandxwitchx

Replying to @thecakeisalie @monstergirl @sn0wb04rd3r and @no1alchemistFAN

You guys didn’t realise who he was? I figured it out 5 videos in. It’s not hard when you add up how well he knows the Rockbell Automail girl and the fact that he’s a scientist. She’s a public figure and they’ve written papers together

> Consequences of Automail on the Interaction Between Brain and Body
> 
> by Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell

**Doctor Meow** @kittenlover310

Replying to @thecakeisalie and @monstergirl

Oh, I’m sure he knew it would happen eventually. He’s probably still pissed off about it happening like this though.

**White Queen** @quicksilvercrown

Replying to @thecakeisalie

WAIT THE PEOPLE’S ALCHEMIST IS RELATED TO THE HOHENHEIM ELRIC?!

**Mirror Mirror** @miraspeaks

Replying to @quicksilvercrown

This is a big deal?

**White Queen** @quicksilvercrown

Replying to @mirespeaks

He’s only one of the most famous philosophers of the modern age! No wonder #ThePeople’sAlchemist is so insightful!

**Leviathan** @monstergirl

Replying to @quicksilvercrown

Wouldn’t that make Hohenheim Elric the ‘deadbeat dad’ he rants about sometimes, though?

**Doctor Meow** @kittenlover310

Replying to @monstergirl and @quicksilvercrown

Yes, it would. I really don’t think he’d appreciate people thinking he gets any of his opinions at all from his father. He’s argued against more than a few of Dr Elric’s theories.

[VIDEO]

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

Replying to @quicksilvercrown @monstergirl and @kittenlover310

OKAY, IT IS NOW OFFICIAL! THIS IS NOW AN ANTI-HOHENHEIM-ELRIC TWITTER, LIKE AND RETWEET IF YOU AGREE! #HohenheimIsAHack

**White Queen** @quicksilvercrown

Replying to @no1alchemistFAN

Oh, come on! Just because he’s a shitty dad doesn’t equate to him being a shitty philosopher and scientist!

**Doctor Meow** @kittenlover310

Replying to @no1alchemistFAN

I wouldn’t go that far, but… (sigh) I’m sure #ThePeople’sAlchemist appreciates your support.

**Rockbell Automail** @drwinryrockbell

@no1alchemistFAN @kittenlover310 #HohenheimIsAHack 😈

**Doctor Meow** @kittenlover310

Replying to @drwinryrockbell

Not you, too!

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

Replying to @drwinryrockbell

Thank you! Let’s get this trending! #HohenheimIsAHack

**Jenny Woodall** @sn0wb04rd3r

#HohenheimIsAHack rt if you agree!

**SandWitch** @xsandxwitchx

#HohenheimIsAHack he’s a bad father and he should be ashamed of himself!

* * *

**absolutecuddleslut51** reblogged from **hollytheoakking**

[GIF][GIF]

[GIF][GIF]

[GIF][GIF]

[GIF][GIF]

[GIF][GIF]

**kimas_the_alchemist_fan**

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA

**marigold_and_thyme**

For those of you that can’t see the gifs, they’re from two different interviews, one from ANN ambushing Elric on Central City University grounds, and the other was from the Central Chronicle interviewing Mustang in some sort of office. They’re arranged side-by-side for comparison.

First gif: A white brown-haired reporter in a plain black suit is saying ‘there’s a lot of concern that Mustang has coerced you into an unhealthy and possibly illegal relationship, given that you’re so much younger-’

Second gif: A pretty blonde woman in a pale pink pencil-skirt suit sitting on a plain blue chair is asking ‘You don’t think the age difference, the power imbalance, between the two of you is a serious matter?’

Third gif: Edward Elric spinning on his heel to face the camera, with a very alarmed-looking blonde girl standing beside him, and starting to yell ‘WHO THE [BEEP] ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD BE MISTAKEN FOR AN UNDERAGE CHILD?!’

Fourth gif: Roy Mustang in an ergonomic office chair behind a desk bearing several stacks of paperwork, elbows on the desk, fingers interlaced in front of his mouth, and the subtitles say ‘Actually, I do think that there is a very serious problem in our current cultural climate of powerful men taking advantage of younger, more innocent people.’

Fifth gif: Edward Elric advancing towards the camera in a very threatening manner while the blonde girl beside him grabs his arm in an attempt to hold him back, yelling ‘I’M TWENTY-[BEEP]ING-THREE YOU A[BEEEEP]! I’M A FULL-[BEEP]ING-GROWN, FULLY LEGAL ADULT!’

Sixth gif: Roy Mustang now spreading his hands to gesture in a vaguely welcoming gesture, saying ‘Absolutely no one in such a position should be exempt from a proper investigation if such a blatant abuse of power is suspected.’

Seventh gif: Edward Elric now so close to the camera that one shoulder is out of frame, still advancing and then drawing back his automail fist as he continues to yell ‘I HAVE A [BEEP]ING DOCTORATE, FOR [BEEP] SAKE, SO STICK THAT UP YOUR [BEEP] AND SWIVEL YOU HOMOPHOBIC PIECE OF SH-’

Eighth gif: Roy Mustang leaning back in his office chair to smile blandly directly at the camera, saying ‘I’m sure that all of my friends and colleagues, and my opposition of course, are willing to allow that scrutiny on their personal lives to ensure that no vulnerable persons are being hurt.’

Ninth gif: Edward Elric nearly falls over backwards as the blonde girl pulls on his braid and then gets him in a headlock to begin dragging him away while he continues to flail. The caption is in two different colours to indicate the different speakers, and the first part says ‘You can’t just _attack_ the _press,_ Edward!’ and the second part says ‘HE CALLED ME _SHORT_! I’M GONNA KILL THE [BEEEEEP]!’

Tenth gif: Roy Mustang’s smile suddenly begins to look very cold and sharp, and one eyebrow goes up in challenge as he says ‘Because, well, only someone with something to hide would object.’

**khaleesidaenerys4eva**

OMG they’re like fire and ice! mustang so clam and collected but savage and elric just gOING OFF ON ONE READY TO PUNCH A BITCH! i love them so much i hope they get married and mustang gets elected and then he can just do everything his husband tells him and the country will be saved and everything will be perfect eeeeeeeeee

**hollytheoakking**

Don’t you think that the People’s Alchemist’s reaction was a bit over the top? The reporter didn’t actually say anything homophobic. He was only pointing out that there _has_ been a bit of an uproar on the internet about their relationship.

**kimas_the_alchemist_fan**

Really? THAT is what you took away from this?! That dude was CLEARLY being all provocative with that ‘possibly illeeeegal’ ASSFUCKERY! ANN can’t even DO THEIR REASEARCH properly, making insinuations like that when – AS THE PEOPLE’S ALCHEMIST EXPLICITLY SAYS! – he’s TWENTY-THREE (23)! Hell, _I’d_ be pissed if everyone on the net started accusing someone I loved of being a _pedophile_ just cause I HAPPENED to have a case of babyface (HE’S NOT SHORT, GUYS!) going on. Like Mustang doesn’t have a babyface either. It’s _one thing_ to have the idiot-collective we call the internet SPEWING PREJUDICIAL BULLSHIT because _oh no_ , TWO GUYS had a CUTE DATE somewhere NICE, but to have it coming from ANN and the Chronicle? Shiiit, dude, your _bias_ is showing! Maybe get off the back of the guys who did NOTHING WRONG and go harass the assholes who are ACTUALLY likely to be HIDING SOMETHING?!

TL;DR: THAT WAS A PERFECTLY-NORMAL-SIZED RESPONSE FROM A PERFECTLY-NORMAL-SIZED ALCHEMIST!

**sneksnootboop**

Omg he’s like the little chihuahua that wants to fight ALL the other dogs lol

**calmdownponyboy**

Whatever you have to say about Elric, you can’t deny that Mustang was in top form in that interview. So damn _smooth_ , man, just catching the hit and slinging it right back in their faces. Does anyone know if any of his opposition have had anything to say about that interview?

**aqua_vitae**

[IMAGE]

[IMAGE]

[IMAGE]

In conclusion, Halcrow is definitely hiding something, and social services or whoever should get on that

Bradley’s hard to tell, because he laughs _everything_ off, so someone should check just in case

And Grand is actually, for once, talking freaking sense

(Armstrong had nothing to say that I’ve seen, because she’s above such petty mudslinging)

**thecakeisalie_noreally**

Petition to have Halcrow investigated for abuses of power! Lol

**hollytheoakking**

You know that petitions don’t actually work, right?

**thecakeisalie_noreally**

We know it’s not actually going to get him investigated, but it IS going to embarrass the fuck out of him, and since that’s the POINT, technically, it IS working, so there XP BLELELELELE

**kimas_the_alchemist_fan**

Rebageling for the PETITION TO EMBARRASS HALCROW!!!

**flowersoflight**

Halcrow and Bradley _should_ be investigated. If petitions don’t work, surely there’s some other way to get the authorities to look into the matter?

**hollytheoakking**

Other politicians slinging mud isn’t _really_ a basis for an official investigation. Unless someone they’ve hurt actually comes forward and takes them to court for it, I doubt anything is going to come of this. If Mustang whips up enough of a mob then Halcrow, at least, might end up resigning due to the pressure, but that’s not the same as him actually being held accountable, it’s basically just bullying him out of office.

**philosopherofthemidnorthnortheast**

I wouldn’t have expected Grand to actually agree with Mustang

**hollytheoakking**

The one good thing that can be said about Grand is that he _does_ actually have a code of honour. He does things by the book, it’s just that the rulebook he’s playing by is very pro-military and anti-socialism. So we probably wouldn’t have had the Lab Five Disaster under Grand, but only because he’d have been a little more responsible about researching new ways to torture and kill entire populations. Not sure that counts as an improvement, really.

**absolutecuddleslut51**

He came out looking pretty good this time, though. Not as good as Mustang, of course, because daaamn was that response absolutely savage. I love it! Drag them, Mustang!

Source: kimas_the_alchemist_fan

#politics #Roy Mustang #Vote Mustang #Mustang for Fuhrer #The People’s Alchemist #ANN #Central Chronicle #Petition to embarrass Halcrow

* * *

**Central Chronicle**

19 August 2014, 11:03 by Rena Hartell

**BREAKING NEWS – HALCROW ACCUSED OF RAPE**

[IMAGE]

In a lawsuit filed Monday morning, party leader Richard Halcrow has been accused of physically assaulting and raping a young woman who volunteered at the Church of Leto, a central point of contention in the civil strife in the region of Liore, during his well publicised visit to aid in arranging a ceasefire four years ago.

The woman in question, Rosé Thomas, currently 21 years old, was not available for comment. We are told that she no longer visits the Church of Leto, and is instead currently studying nursing at the local hospital while her son, notably three years old, attends nursery school.

When asked about the significant delay between the alleged events and the lawsuit being brought, Riza Hawkeye, the attorney responsible for filing the suit, told the Chronicle that “She was scared. Mr Halcrow is a powerful, wealthy man who holds the ear of many more wealthy, powerful men. My client is one woman from the second poorest and third-most war-torn area of Amestris. I don’t blame her for being afraid she wouldn’t have the clout to get justice for what was done to her.”

Which begged the question of why she decided to come forward now, and the answer appears to be that the recent outcry against the controversial relationship between Roy Mustang and Edward Elric, and Mustang’s ensuing comments about his fellow politicians, inspired Thomas to reach out. She first spoke to Elric through his internet persona of ‘The People’s Alchemist’, of whom she is a long-time fan.

“Yeah, she asked me for help,” said Elric. “She didn’t know what do to, how to even begin getting [Halcrow] to face justice for what he did to her, so I put her in touch with the best [expletive] lawyer I know.” That being Riza Hawkeye, whom he met through Mustang, as the two were childhood friends.

Halcrow himself, when questioned upon the possible truth of these allegations, declared them to be “absolute rubbish” and postulated that the charges were fabricated by Mustang as revenge for Halcrow’s concern over the man’s relationship with a much younger man.

The case will be heard in court on the 2 nd  of September, but no matter which way the courts rule, the mere fact of these allegations may have irrevocably damaged Halcrow’s bid for the Fuhrership.

* * *

**Thomas VS Halcrow**

513,134 views • Sep 5, 2014  
105K likes | 24K dislikes | Share | Save

**by The People’s Alchemist**

597K subscribers

Guests: Rosé Thomas and her son, Nuri.

Sources:

SHOW MORE

8,081 Comments | SORT BY

Pinned by **The People’s Alchemist**

**Rosé of Liore**

Thank you for all your help, Ed, I couldn’t have done this without you.

19K likes | 0 dislikes | REPLY

Hide replies

> **Triplet Hamsters**
> 
> I’m so glad you finally got justice!
> 
> **RedRuMuRdeR**
> 
> congratulations!
> 
> **Blep**
> 
> You’re so brave!
> 
> **Jenny Woodall**
> 
> well done for getting the bastard in the end!
> 
> **MoonMoon**
> 
> Congrats, Rose!
> 
> >Show more replies

**Jenny Woodall**

that sick bastard i hope he gets shanked in prison! and i hope every last one of those pigs who knew what was going on and colluded with a rapist piece of shit gets shot in whatever place they’re trampling with their jackboots now! people like this is why we need the death penalty.

5K likes | 4K dislikes | REPLY

View 127 replies

**No.1 Alchemist Fan**

FINALLY! Obviously, I understand why you couldn’t post this while the trial was still ongoing, but I HAVE BEEN ON TENTERHOOKS! I can’t believe so many people just IGNORED what was happening basically RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM! The military is full of ASSHOLES and BOOTLICKERS! I hope they’re all ASHAMED of themselves!!!

7K likes | 3K dislikes | REPLY

View 83 replies

**Aoife Laroux**

Omg little Nuri is so cute! Hi Nuri! We love you!

12K likes | 0 dislikes | REPLY

Hide replies

> **Lomasi**
> 
> Yes! Everyone should let him know how much we love and support him and his mum!
> 
> **Ashley S**
> 
> he’s so unbearably cute I can’t even!
> 
> **1000eyes**
> 
> still can’t believe that little angel is half Halcrow
> 
> **Kay Daniel**
> 
> @1000eyes OMG STFU
> 
> **Aoife Laroux**
> 
> @1000eyes Don’t do that, please. Assholery isn’t genetic.
> 
> **E T C**
> 
> @1000eyes why don’t you just slap him next time I bet it’d hurt less, christ
> 
> **No.1 Alchemist Fan**
> 
> @1000eyes Not cool, dude!
> 
> **Hug Me**
> 
> Hi Nuri! We love you!
> 
> **Jenny Woodall**
> 
> @1000eyes fuck u! don’t u dare hold the circumstances of the kid’s birth against him.
> 
> **Sewing Monster**
> 
> @1000eyes There’s no standard of behaviour that Nuri has to meet to ‘prove’ he’s not like Halcrow. It’s already going to be hard enough for him what with how public this whole mess has become. Don’t make it harder for him by constantly comparing him to the guy that raped his mum, okay?
> 
> **Silvanus Silva**
> 
> HI NURI! WE LOVE YOU!
> 
> **Callum K.**
> 
> HI NURI WE LOVE YOU
> 
> **1000eyes**
> 
> @everyone I didn’t mean it like that! I wasn’t thinking, and I’m sorry, okay?  
> SORRY NURI! WE LOVE YOU!
> 
> **Betta Fish**
> 
> hi nuri we love you!!!
> 
> **Mark M. Michaels**
> 
> @1000eyes Wtf DID you mean it like?! There’s not a lot of ways that could be taken!
> 
> **Jenny Woodall**
> 
> @1000eyes that’s a cheap excuse and u know it
> 
> **Kay Daniels**
> 
> HI NURI!!! WE LOVE YOU!!!
> 
> **Nessa Lock**
> 
> Guys, take your toxicity elsewhere! This is a WE LOVE NURI thread!  
> Hi Nuri! We love you!
> 
> **93_misti**
> 
> @1000eyes wow rude
> 
> **Rosé of Liore**
> 
> @1000eyes Thank you for the apology.  
> @everyone Please stop jumping down 1000eyes throat. They’ve apologised, let’s move on.
> 
> >Show more replies

**Faerie Faire**

Thank you so much for talking about selective mutism, for being so understanding and supportive of Rosé, and for linking to those resources in the description. Too many people don’t understand how difficult it is to live with, so thank you.

923 likes | 0 dislikes | REPLY

View 18 replies

**Lil JayJayJay**

this is a fucking farce lying whore

53 likes | 18K dislikes | REPLY

View 486 replies

**Holly King**

I really hope all this publicity doesn’t come back to bite her later. I’m really glad she got justice, but being a publicly known figure for something like this is going to be difficult, and I’m not sure it was the best idea to drag Nuri into it. He can’t exactly consent to being made a public spectacle, and this is probably going to affect the rest of his life, sometimes it ways that aren’t great.

725 likes | 234 dislikes | REPLY

View 34 replies

**Terry Herbert**

Really convenient for this girl to just suddenly pop up right now. Really convenient that she got in touch with Mustang’s boyfriend. And was represented by Mustang’s friend. Isn’t it obvious this was staged because Mustang is a petty asshole who wanted to get back at a respectable man for expressing concerns about his obviously inappropriate relationship? This is ridiculous!

74 likes | 21K dislikes | REPLY

Hide replies

> **The People’s Alchemist**
> 
> I’LL SHOW YOU OBVIOUSLY INAPPROPRIATE YOU HOMOPHOBIC SIZIST ASSHOLE!  
> LOOK IN A FUCKING MIRROR!
> 
> **Jenny Woodall**
> 
> ‘RESPECTABLE MAN’?! HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AND SAY THAT WHERE THAT PUSS-FILLED SACK OF SHIT’S VICTIM COULD SEE IT! TAPEWORMS ARE MORE RESPECTABLE THAN HALCROW! YOU’RE A DISGUSTING WASTE OF OXYGEN AND I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE!
> 
> **Newtewtewt**
> 
> Christ, really? You’re one of those ‘the moon landing was fake’ people, aren’t you? Christ.
> 
> **Holly King**
> 
> You’re reaching a bit there. Aside from the fact that despite being four years out of date, the evidence was still enough to condemn Halcrow, rape accusations are rarely ever false. This culture is so ready to victim blame someone who was raped that honestly there are so many easier ways of getting someone you don’t like in trouble.
> 
> **Official Roy Mustang**
> 
> If Halcrow is your notion of a respectable man, madam, then I think I’m quite glad you seem to think I’m reprehensible. A more glowing recommendation of my character I could not imagine.
> 
> **No.1 Alchemist Fan**
> 
> @Official Roy Mustang BOOM! MIC DROP! You know, you’re really not bad for a slimy politician.
> 
> **Official Cat Lover**
> 
> You say it’s ‘convenient’ like those things couldn’t possibly be connected without some nefarious purpose, but of course they could. Of course Hawkeye agreed to represent someone her friend asked her to help. Of course the People’s Alchemist went to a lawyer he knew. Of course he knew her because he’s dating Mustang. Of course Rosé reached out to someone who seemed well placed to help her. Of course the People’s Alchemist was well placed to help her because of the attacks being levelled at him because of his relationship with Mustang. OF COURSE it all connects. None of that changes the fact that Halcrow attacked and violated a young woman. None of that changes the fact that he brought this on himself, not just by being the sort of person who would rape someone, but because he couldn’t help but try to accuse someone else of the very thing he was guilty of.
> 
> **Nessa Lock**
> 
> I’m with @Jenny Woodall DIE IN A FIRE, BITCH!
> 
> **Lucy Light**
> 
> I really, really hate people like you. Die in a fire.
> 
> **Kay Daniel**
> 
> Some people really are just disgusting. Grow a little compassion, you ugly fuckbucket.  
> Or just die in a fire. That works too.
> 
> >Show more replies

* * *

**KayDan** @thecakeisalie

Holy shit. Holy shit. I don’t even- I feel weirdly betrayed rn. Was not expecting to get kicked in the teeth like that by the Fuhrer’s freaking memorial day speech. #HeroesOfIshval #TheIshvalanWarWasGenocide #MemorialOfMurderers

[VIDEO]

**Lomasi** @daughterofthedesert

Replying to @thecakeisalie

You watch that crap? #MemorialOfMurderers #TheIshvalanWarWasGenocide

**Leviathan** @monstergirl

Replying to @thecakeisalie

OMG WHAT?! WHAT?! I DON’T BELIEVE IT?! THAT’S GOTTA BE A LIE, RIGHT?!

**SandWitch** @xsandxwitchx

Replying to @thecakeisalie

Wait, what did he say? I mean other than the general denial that #TheIshvalanWarWasGenocide I got that part, but that’s expected on Memorial Day, right?

**KayDan** @thecakeisalie

Replying to @xsandxwitchx

“We shouldn’t forget, in our respect for the dead, the living heroes who served our country in Ishval, two of whom are here with me today! Lets give our respect to Brigadier General Grand and Lieutenant Colonel Mustang” #MemorialOfMurderers

[VIDEO]

**Mirror Mirror** @miraspeaks

Replying to @thecakeisalie

Holy shit, and to think I used to have such a big crush on him, too. Yikes. #MustangIsAMurderer

**ProfOak** @hollyking

Replying to @thecakeisalie

I knew there was something dodgy about @RoyMustang. This puts his refusal to comment on Ishval in a whole new light, doesn’t it? #MemorialOfMurderers #TheIshvalanWarWasGenocide

**SandWitch** @xsandxwitchx

Replying to @thecakeisalie

…Oh my god. Do you think #ThePeople’sAlchemist knows?

**KayDan** @thecakeisalie

Replying to @xsandxwitchx

No way. No way in hell. He’d have drop-kicked his ass to the curb if he knew!

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

Replying to @thecakeisalie

I DEMAND PROOF! @RoyMustang, you weren’t one of the #HeroesOfIshval were you?

**White Queen** @quicksilvercrown

Replying to @no1alchemistFAN

Watch his face in the ANN video, you can see him go about three shades paler the moment Bradley starts in on his ‘respect for the living’ schpiel. He KNEW what was coming. #MustangIsAMurderer

**Cowgirl Jesse** @cuddleslut51

Replying to @no1alchemistFAN

It can’t be true! Bradley’s just trying to stir up shit, right?

**Matt Grey** @mattgrey

Replying to @no1alchemistFAN

So what if he was? Why are you all acting like that’s a bad thing?

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

Replying to @mattgrey

MAYBE BECAUSE GENOCIDE IS BAD, DUMBASS?! #TheIshvalanWarWasGenocide

**KayDan** @thecakeisalie

Replying to @mattgrey

Oh, fuck off @mattgrey! Genocide apologists aren’t welcome here! #IStandWithIshval

**Call me Cupcake** @wishcakesandwonders

Replying to @no1alchemistFAN

So what if @RoyMustang was in Ishval? It’s shitty, yeah, but didn’t he retire after that?

**Jenny Woodall** @sn0wb04rd3r

Replying to @wishcakesandwonders

TOO LITTLE TOO LATE #MustangIsAMurderer

**ProfOak** @hollyking

Replying to @no1alchemistFAN

So, I don’t know about specifically if @RoyMustang was in Ishval yet, but he definitely served…

[IMAGE]

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

Replying to @hollyking

FUCK. @drwinryrockbell DOES #ThePeople’sAlchemist KNOW ABOUT THIS?!?!

**Rockbell Automail** @drwinryrockbell

Replying to @no1alchemistFAN

Oh, I am staying OUT of this one!

**Lomasi** @daughterofthedesert

That’s a Lion Medal on @RoyMustang’s chest. They only awarded those for ‘above and beyond’ service in the Ishvalan War. So, yeah, he killed more of us than most. #MustangIsAMurderer #TheIshvalanWarWasGenocide

> **ProfOak** @hollyking
> 
> Replying to @no1alchemistFAN
> 
> So, I don’t know about specifically if @RoyMustang was in Ishval yet, but he definitely served…
> 
> [IMAGE]

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

Replying to @daughterofthedesert

Shiiit. So weirdly disappointed right now. #MustangIsAMurderer

**Jenny Woodall** @sn0wb04rd3r

Replying to @daughterofthedesert

yeah fuck that guy #MustangIsAMurderer #IStandWithIshval

**JayJay** @LilJay0424

Replying to @daughterofthedesert

he was in the fucking army, he was doing his fucking job, protecting this fucking country

**SandWitch** @xsandxwitchx

Replying to @LilJay0424

WHEN YOUR JOB IS GENOCIDE, YOU QUIT YOUR FUCKING JOB #MustangIsAMurderer #IStandWithIshval

**ProfOak** @hollyking

Replying to @LilJay0424

@RoyMustang wasn’t protecting anything in Ishval. No one was. Good god, this ought to be common knowledge by now, but here, for the uneducated: ‘The Truth About Ishval’

[VIDEO]

**KayDan** @thecakeisalie

Replying to @daughterofthedesert

Fuck @RoyMustang! #MustangIsAMurderer #IStandWithIshval

**Aqua Vitae** @thegoodstuff

Replying to @daughterofthedesert

I knew I didn’t like him #MustangIsAMurderer

**Leviathan** @monstergirl

Replying to @daughterofthedesert

Legit feeling so betrayed right now. Can’t imagine how #ThePeople’sAlchmist must be feeling. #MustangIsAMurderer #IStandWithIshval

* * *

**kimas_the_alchemist_fan** reblogged from **marigold_and_thyme**

[VIDEO]

**hollytheoakking**

_Transcript_

_Interviewer: There’s been a bit of an uproar about your recently revealed military history, hasn’t there?_

_Mustang: There has._

_Interviewer: Were you expecting this reaction from your supporters? Is that why you chose to hide it?_

_Mustang: I never hid anything, I just refused to brag about it. In all honestly, I was surprised by how quickly people forgot._

_Interviewer: People are wondering why, given your history, your policy has nothing to say about the issue of Ishvalan immigrants._

_Mustang: People have always accused me of having an ego, and perhaps I do, but I do my best to keep it out of my policies. My goal in standing for Fuhrer is to give the people the best this country has to offer. My personal history and my personal opinions don’t have anything to do with what is best for the people._

_Interviewer: So you plan to do nothing about the immigration problem?_

_Mustang: I didn’t say that at all. If, as you say, there is a problem, then that would be the government’s duty to fix, wouldn’t it? I certainly don’t plan to spend my tenure as Fuhrer napping in my office, much as I would like to._

_/End Transcript_

I’m getting so tired of this guy dodging the question every time. This is the most he’s ever said about Ishval in any interview ever, and the very next thing he says after that clip ends is to turn the conversation around to better management of local councils.

**marigold_and_thyme**

I don’t know, I think it says a lot that he wouldn’t even play into that lady’s game calling Ishvalan refugees a ‘problem’. He’s never given any sign that he’s anti-Ishvalan, and given that the only other candidate who isn’t an _obvious_ racist is Armstrong, who’s just as much a warmonger as the rest…

**thecakeisalie_noreally**

He’s never given any sign except KILLING ISHVALANS. Christ, the contortions people will pull to excuse genocide as long as whoever’s doing it is pretty.

**rrrubyrrredrrrose**

sorry if I’m changing the subject or something, but… is there a single politician in this country who _isn’t_ military or ex-military? because if there isn’t, that’s just depressing

**hollytheoakking**

Nope. It’s because up until really recently, Amestris was technically a military state. There _was_ a parliament, which the people were supposed to be able to vote for, but they couldn’t actually do anything without the Fuhrer’s say so, and the Fuhrer was originally the title for the head of the army. So, even though we’re moving away from that military dictatorship, there’s still a _lot_ of influence there. People who weren’t military really struggle to get enough clout to even make it onto the stage of politics, never mind making it as a Fuhrer candidate.

**aqua_vitae**

Wait, so then doesn’t that mean they were ALL in Ishval???

**thecakeisalie_noreally**

Bradley was the one who ORDERED Ishval.

Grand was there, I’m pretty sure.

Mustang, yes, as we’ve fucking established.

Not sure about Armstrong, though.

**mirrormirroronthewall**

Armstrong spent her entire military career up in Fort Briggs, so no.

**thecakeisalie_noreally**

Only Valid Fuhrer Candidate Olivier Armstrong

**hollytheoakking**

Except that Armstrong’s stance on the Creta issue is ‘crush them and then they won’t be a problem any more’. That’s an actual quote. And it’s a terrible stance to support if we want to carry on moving _away_ from a military dictatorship.

**thecakeisalie_noreally**

Don’t tell me you’re _still_ going to vote Mustang, even after all of this bullshit?

**hollytheoakking**

‘Still’ implies I was _ever_ going to vote for Mustang.

**ilovesalamanders**

I still agree with the People’s Alchemist. Mustang might not be great, he might not even be a _good_ choice, but he’s still the best of a bunch of shitty options.

**kimas_the_alchemist_fan**

But does he STILL think that?! He couldn’t have KNOWN about all of this before! He would have mentioned it in his video if he had, right?! He would have TOLD US if he’d KNOWN! RIGHT??? AAAAAAA!!! I wish he would SAY SOMETHING about this mess! This radio silence is starting to get scary!

Source: hollytheoakking

#I AM SO CONFUSED #THE ELECTION IS COMING UP #AND I DON’T KNOW WHO TO VOTE FOR #obviously not Bradley lol #but everyone else sucks too #HELP OH MIGHTY ALCHEMIST OF THE PEOPLE #WHO SHOULD I VOTE FOR???

* * *

**Personal Responsibility by The People’s Alchemist – VIDEO TRANSCRIPT**

_[Edward Elric is sitting in the bend of a dark blue L-shaped couch in jeans and a Central City University hoodie with his hair half pulled up, one bare foot propped on the edge of the couch seat, his arm curled loosely around it. He looks very serious.]_

You guys have been fucking pestering me for my opinion on this whole Mustang in Ishval mess, and I figure, what the hell, if you want my opinion that fucking badly, you can have it. You’re probably not gonna like it, though. People usually don’t like this one when it’s not hypothetical.

_[He takes a deep breath. Shifts. Leans forward slightly. Drops his knee from upright to lying across the couch, his foot tucked under his other knee.]_

Yeah, I knew Roy had been stationed in Ishval. Pretty hard to miss when the second night I spent at his place, he woke us both up with nightmares in the middle of the night. And before anyone has a fucking fit, I’m not saying that for sympathy. It’s a fact. Roy still has nightmares about Ishval.

_[He runs his hand back through his hair and glares at the camera.]_

Most of you are probably thinking ‘good, he deserves it’. And you know what? You’re probably fucking right. He probably deserves worse.

_[Long pause. He looks away, jaw working, looks back at the camera, frowning.]_

But it’s not about deserving, because no one really deserves what they get. The Ishvalans didn’t deserve to die, and Bradley didn’t deserve to be Fuhrer, and no one _deserves_ the good or the bad that comes their way. Shit, that doesn’t even sound like a fucking word anymore. Sorry. Point is. People do horrible shit. All the time. People are fucking awful. To each other. To themselves. To anything they can get their fucking claws into. We’re shit.

_[One side of his mouth lifts in a smile. It looks wry.]_

That’s why we’ve gotta… we’ve gotta dedicate every day to making it better. To doing better.

_[He sighs again. Folds the other leg up so he’s sitting cross-legged on the couch, hands curled around the front of his shins.]_

I don’t really want to talk specifics, because that’s Roy’s personal business and unless you’re one of the people who lost someone to the Ishvalan genocide, you don’t have a fucking right to any of it. But I’ll try to get the point across, anyway.

People make mistakes, people do bad shit. Sometimes they do it because they were told to, because they were goaded, because they weren’t thinking right, because they were desperate, because they fucking could. They do it for whatever stupid dumbshit reason, and then it’s done, yeah? It’s _happened_ , and you can’t- you can’t _change_ it. You can’t take it back. It’s _done_. And some people are so fucking dead inside that they don’t even notice the hole that carves into you. But it does. It takes something from you that you’re never going to get back. Innocence, maybe.

_[He snorts and shakes his head.]_

And it doesn’t fucking matter if you were told to, if you were _ordered_ to, if your parents told you that’s just the way it had to be. _You_ did _wrong_ . And if you still have a fragment of your soul left, if you haven’t sold it all to the devil, of course that shit’s going to hurt. That’s just… the basic law of the universe. Pain is just the warning that something’s wrong, and sometimes, you get that warning because _you_ made it wrong. And you have to deal with that, you have to- to _own_ that. You have to look at the shitty ass mess you made and go ‘I did that. I am responsible for that.’

Some people don’t. I know that. And that’s what shit like prison is supposed to be for. People won’t recognise that they did wrong? Then there’s nothing fucking stopping them from doing it again, is there? So we stop them. We stop them from making more mistakes in the world, because that’s what we _do_. As people, muddling about together on this stupid fucking planet. We try, every goddamned fucking day, to make it a little bit better.

And that’s hard. It really is, because the first thing you do, the first fucking thing, when you’re looking at a mess, is think ‘how do I fix this?’ And the shitty thing is; you can’t. You can’t change the past. You can’t make the mistake un-happen. You can’t un-break the world. You can’t bring people back from the dead.

_[He leans forwards, elbows on his knees.]_

You can say you’re sorry ‘til you’re blue in the face, but it doesn’t mean shit unless you can back it up. Sorry is just a fucking word unless you put yourself out there, into a world that you helped break, and try to do _right_ in it. Sorry has to mean that you’ve learned from your fuck up, that you know how to _not_ break the things you touch, and the _only_ way to prove that is to _keep fucking trying_.

You have to pick yourself up, and keep moving forward. One step at a goddamned time. Into a future that we’re building together, out of the scraps left behind by our mistakes.

_[He lowers his head, looking down. His automail hand curls into a fist. Then he looks up, smiling faintly.]_

And that’s what I believe in. People. Fucking up and trying to make things better. Walking _forwards_.

_[He straightens, pauses, shrugs, rests his hands on his knees. His tone changes from entirely solemn and serious to something a bit lighter.]_

Obviously, I can’t speak for my finacé, and like he said, personal opinion doesn’t necessarily have anything to do with a political platform, but, you know, given a choice between the guy who dropped racial slurs on national television – and yes I’m fucking talking about Bradley – and the guy who looked like he’d bitten into a lemon when said racial slurs were used in his presence?

_[He grins fiercely.]_

I know exactly which horse I’m betting on.

**END TRANSCRIPT**

* * *

**Personal Responsibility**

952,011 views • Oct 3, 2014  
298K likes | 17K dislikes | Share | Save

by **The People’s Alchemist**

604K subscribers

Ask and ye shall fucking receive or whatever. You’re such demanding little shits.  
Here’s my opinion on accountability, personal responsibility, and atonement.  
For what it’s worth.

SHOW MORE

13,048 Comments | SORT BY

**Kay Daniel**

OMG WHAT!? YOU CAN’T JUST COME OUT WITH ALL THAT DEEP ASS SHIT AND THEN JUST DROP THAT ENDING ON US OUT OF NOWHERE!!! COME ON!

20K likes | 0 dislikes | REPLY

View 52 replies

**No.1 Alchemist Fan**

Holy shit. Just. Holy SHIT. I’m- Yeah. Okay. WHERE do I even START with this? The fucking POETRY? The fucking PUN? The fucking RAW ASS FUCKING FAITH IN HUMANITY GOING ON HERE? I’m simultaneously ASHAMED of myself and SO READY TO DO BETTER!!?! I BOW BEFORE YOUR WISDOM, MIGHTY ALCHEMIST! I REPENT!

24K likes | 6 dislikes | REPLY

Hide replies

> **Lucy Light**
> 
> Omg same!
> 
> **A n t i c h r i s t**
> 
> ‘raw ass fucking faith in humanity’ that’s exactly what it is, it’s fucking savage, but still… so pure?
> 
> **Blep**
> 
> Bow before the wisdom of the alchemist!
> 
> **Kit the Kat**
> 
> Haha yeah, bow before the wisdom of the alchemist!
> 
> **Betta Fish**
> 
> still so shook by this, ngl. I repent! lol
> 
> **The People’s Alchemist**
> 
> You’re making me sound like a fucking cult or some shit
> 
> **Kay Daniel**
> 
> LOL ALL BOW BEFORE THE ALCHEMIST
> 
> **MoonMoon**
> 
> ALL BOW!
> 
> **Newtewtewt**
> 
> ALL BOW!
> 
> **The People’s Alchemist**
> 
> 😈 FORWARD MY MINIONS! MWUAHAHAHA! 😈
> 
> >Show more replies

**Sewing Monster**

‘I know which horse I’m betting on’ LOL PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

9.2K likes | 0 dislikes | REPLY

View 2 replies

**Nessa Lock**

DID YOU SAY FIANCE! YOU SAID FIANCE OMG YOU’RE ENGAGED?!?!?! ACTUALLY ENGAGED?! I’M SCREAMING! AND TO THINK I WAS THERE WHEN IT ALL STARTED! OMG WHAT A LIFE! AND CONGRATULATIONS OF COURSE!!!!! 🎊✨🎉🎆

7K likes | 59 dislikes | REPLY

Hide replies

> **No.1 Alchemist Fan**
> 
> HE TOTALLY SAID FIANCÉ! CONGRATS TO THEM BOTH!
> 
> **Blep**
> 
> Congratulations!
> 
> **Official Cat Lover**
> 
> Of course this is how he tells everyone he got engaged. He’s such a drama llama!
> 
> **RedRuMuRdeR**
> 
> omg they got engaged! so happy for them!
> 
> **Snaffle Flumph**
> 
> Yeah, congratulations to you both!!!
> 
> >Show more replies

**Triplet Hamsters**

“We’ve got to dedicate every day to making it better.” FUCKING PREACH!

8.5K likes | 0 dislikes |REPLY

View 177 replies

**I am Nobody**

OMG THAT PUN! NO! BAD! ARGH!

5.2K likes | 32 dislikes | REPLY

**Jenny Woodall**

war criminals should be fucking shot, end of story!

2.2K likes | 6K dislikes | REPLY

Hide replies

> **Aoife Laroux**
> 
> Way to miss the fucking point.
> 
> **Kay Daniel**
> 
> If you just want to fucking shoot people, join the fucking military!
> 
> **93_misti**
> 
> too true!
> 
> **No.1 Alchemist Fan**
> 
> You. Have no soul. HOW can you watch this video and still be so full of HATE?!
> 
> **Holly King**
> 
> Whether or not the People’s Alchemist is right, absolutes like this are really dangerous.
> 
> >Show more replies

**Newtewtewt**

‘That’s what I believe in. People. Fucking up and trying to make things better.’  
I’m crying. Actual tears. I’m going to watch this video every time I need to restore my faith in humanity.

3.7K likes | 0 dislikes | REPLY

View 39 replies

**Ashley S**

I’m not crying you’re crying!

944 likes | 0 dislikes | REPLY

**Holly King**

This is a really interesting perspective, but there’s a flaw in your argument here. You say that sorry doesn’t count if you don’t act on it, but has Mustang acted on it? So far as I can tell, he’s basically just washed his hands of Ishval and called it a day. That doesn’t look much like trying to make things right to me.

6.5K likes | 3.8K dislikes | REPLY

Hide replies

> **Lucky 7 Avery**
> 
> xcept he resigned from the military, like, right after n went right into politics w a socialist stance. that is just what the ppl’s alchemist said here about making shit better for everyone. dunno if u noticed this but everyone includes ishvalans. that looks like acting on it to me.
> 
> **No.1 Alchemist Fan**
> 
> The People’s Alchemist is right, though. In comparison to the others, he really is the best choice. Whether he’s doing ENOUGH or not isn’t really the question being asked here, though, is it?
> 
> **Prince Yao**
> 
> If your options are a bunch of people who are on the other end of the spectrum to your ideals and one man who’s hovering near the middle, doesn’t it make sense to support the one in the middle, since he’s the closest to your ideals? Changing the world can’t be done if you refuse to engage with anything less than perfect. You just have to keep nudging things a bit closer to what you want.  
> Oh, dear, now I’m starting to sound like him. Someone save meee!
> 
> **93_misti**
> 
> you are totally right and you should say it
> 
> **1000eyes**
> 
> Idk, I mean you have a point but… no one’s perfect, you know? And I think he is trying.  
> That’s the important part, right? That’s what the People’s Alchemist was saying.
> 
> >Show more replies

**Hug Me**

Why does this seem kind of personal? Like, this video is way more serious and toned down than your usual, and weirdly self-deprecating, so it just seems like maybe there’s more to this than just the whole Mustang in Ishval thing. Like, I’m pretty sure you’re too young to have been in Ishval too, lol, but…

748 likes | 0 dislikes | REPLY

Hide replies

> **Rockbell Automail**
> 
> Even if it was personal, that’s really not any of your business, you know?

* * *

**hollytheoakking** reblogged from **milestogo**

[VIDEO]

**aqua_vitae**

Okay, I know I doubted, but… Let me just say that after watching this video, I am fully prepared to vote Mustang in the election, despite the whole shitstorm about Ishval. I know he hasn’t said anything personally about, you know, remorse for what he did or actively speaking up for the Ishvalans, but, well, he’s MARRYING THIS GUY. And I really don’t think the People’s Alchemist would marry anyone who was okay with having been part of a genocide. I just don’t.

**khaleesidaenerys4eva**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

THEY’RE GETTING MARRIED?!

THIS IS LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE!!!

**hollytheoakking**

I don’t think you can attribute an opinion to Mustang like it’s a virtue when he’s never actually acted on it. Maybe he does regret what he did, but what is he actually doing to show that? Nothing. He’s very, very conspicuously _not_ commented on Ishvalan issues. If he really did feel like he needs to right his wrongs, then he should be advocating for Ishvalan rights, not ignoring them.

**sneksnootboop**

Maybe he feels like he doesn’t have the right to speak on their issues?

**thecakeisalie_noreally**

This post is like… three different arguments dressed up in a trenchcoat, lol. And I disagree with all of you. Because that is a TERRIBLE excuse and if it’s true Mustang shouldn’t be running for Fuhrer in the first place. But not commenting on Ishvalan issues doesn’t necessarily show indifference, just tactical planning. Do you really think Mustang could get voted in as Fuhrer if he was running about adovcating for Ishvalan rights? Pfft. He’d be more of a joke than Halcrow was. Buuut that’s exactly why I’m still not voting for him. He’s hiding _something_ until he gets to be Fuhrer, which means there’s no reason his entire political stance isn’t a lie, and I don’t like it. At least Armstrong is fucking straightforward about what she’s fucking doing.

**kimas_the_alchemist_fan**

Exceeept Armstrong’s a liar just like all the rest? The People’s Alchemist did a video on it!

[VIDEO]

**lucifermorgenstern666**

I think you’re right that it would be ideal if he would take a stand on Ishvalan issues, but also that it wouldn’t get him very far. Most Amestrians don’t really think about what was done to the Ishvalans, so they just follow the government line on immigration being a problem without thinking about what’s actually going on. I know I was like that before I found the People’s Alchemist channel, because it’s really hard to question that sort of stuff when it’s what everyone’s saying.

And, I mean, _because of that_ , I think that you shouldn’t really just dismiss Mustang as a liar or whatever out of hand? If he’s hedging on a lot of issues, it’s probably because he wants to get to where he can actually make a difference before he starts alienating voters. I don’t know, it seems reasonable to me.

**hollytheoakking**

It’s dishonest, that’s the problem. If he were actually doing things properly, he would present his policy, and _let the people vote_ on which policy they want implemented. Instead, he’s trying too hard to win everyone’s votes, but all that means is he’s not actually committing to _anything_ and so we don’t actually know what we’re voting for.

**calmdownponyboy**

But we’ve already established that _all_ politicians are liars. Why does the fact that his lie isn’t actually a lie, it’s just a refusal to _commit_ to a lie, make it worse? imo it ought to make it better.

**sugarcoatedfecalmatter**

besides it’s not like the ishvalan thing is the only issue here. it might be kinda important especially if you’re ishvalan obviously but there’s a lot of other things to consider when voting. like the fact that he wants to reduce funding to biological weapons research and put it into better healthcare for everyone instead. or the fact that he wants to decriminalise some of the victimless crimes. or that he wants to make the government more transparent so it can be held accountable to the people. these are all really important issues that he has taken a stand on and just because he hasn’t taken the stand you want him to on one particular thing doesn’t make those points any less valuable. I know ishval is an important issue but it’s not the only issue, okay? so stop whining about how he’s too vague or whatever and look at what he has actually taken a proper stand on and ask yourself ‘would I trust the sort of person who would make these particular changes to make other changes more than I trust any of the other assholes running for fuhrer?’ and if the answer is yes (which it fucking should be if you have even a fragment of a soul left) then ffs stop dithering about how problematic he is and fucking vote mustang.

**daughterofthedesert**

Given that Ishvalans don’t actually have the right to vote anymore, that was kind of a stupid thing to say. But if you want my input, as an Ishvalan (bearing in mind that we’re not a fucking hivemind and my word isn’t gospel) then, yeah, if I could vote, the _first_ thing I’d look at is where they stand on me and my people. Obviously. And obviously, if you vote for Bradley, you’re supporting genocide and you’re a genuinely terrible person.

The rest of them are all at least marginally better. Grand wants to dump us back in the wasteland he and people like him made of our homeland and leave us to it. Which is marginally better than an extermination order, but not by fucking much. If you vote for Grand, you’re an asshole with no compassion. Armstrong doesn’t care if we’re already here, we count as Amestrians to her then, which is a BIG step up, but she also prioritises the military that was responsible for the genocide, and wants to close the borders and smash anyone outside them that causes trouble, which means the family I left behind to come here would be on her ‘people to smash’ list, and I’m not fucking okay with that. And then there’s Mustang. Now, I’m too young to actually _remember_ any of the genocide, but you know what I do remember? I remember the burns that disfigured my mother’s face that were from a new type of explosive that Mustang invented.

Did you know that the type of explosive he invented technically counts as a biochemical weapon? Because they’re actually an airborne gas with just a spark mechanism to make it explode. So the fact that he’s said he’s going to reduce funding for that is a point in his favour for me, but it’s still not great. He hasn’t said anything on the topic of Ishvalans, and he hasn’t really committed to anything about immigration, either. But he has said that he wants to move the influence of power back towards the people, which means away from the military. He has said he wants to provide healthcare for everyone, which includes my people. He’s implied that he thinks prisoners should have the vote, which means he probably thinks free Ishvalans should, too. And he wants to make life easier for the poor, which includes my people.

So if I could vote, which I can’t, I would vote Mustang. I hate him and I really want him to suffer for what he did to us, but if he’s actually going to do _half_ of what he’s said he will, that’s a good start towards making up for what he’s done, and I’m willing to give him the chance to try. It’s not like we have any better options. I can’t speak for my brothers and sisters out there, but that’s what I think.

**milestogo**

I’d vote Armstrong, if I could. She wasn’t party to wiping us out, and she treats us like everyone else. Mustang’s unreliable. With Armstrong, you know exactly where you stand, and it’s no lower than anyone else.

**hollytheoakking**

Thank you both for the input!

Source: aqua_vitae

#TW: Ishvalan Genocide #TW: Genocide #Politics #Mustang #Armstrong #Ishval #Political Debate #Right to Vote #Immigration #The People’s Alchemist

* * *

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

Election day is HEEERE! Get out there and VOTE, my pretties, VOTE! #VoteMustang #2014Election

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

Everyone who CAN vote SHOULD vote. As #ThePeople’sAlchemist RIGHTLY IMPLIED, the ability to vote is a PRIVILEGE and you shouldn’t waste it! #VoteMustang #2014Election

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

Woohoo! Just put a lovely great big tick next to @RoyMustang’s name on my ballot while was on my lunch break! 🎶✨ #VoteMustang #2014Election

**Roy Mustang** @RoyMustang

Replying to @no1alchemistFAN

Thank you for your support! 😉

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

ONE HOUR LEFT before the chance is GONE! So if you haven’t already, and I can’t emphasise this enough, VOTE! #VoteMustang #2014Election

[GIF]

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

BOOM! POLLS ARE NOW CLOSED! KEEP YOUR FINGERS CROSSED GUYS, HERE WE GO, THE COUNTING BEGINS NOW! #VoteMustang #2014Election

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

…#VoteMustang seems outdated now, huh? We need a new hashtag! How about… #MustangForFuhrer? It’s short, it’s catchy, and it works as both a rallying cry and an affirmation, how cool is that! #2014Election

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

It’s gonna be a couple of hours before the first load of votes get counted… Time to hurry up and wait in soul-destroying suspense! #MustangForFuhrer #2014Election

**SandWitch** @xsandxwitchx

Replying to @no1alchemistFAN

I’m so nervous, fuck, I think I might just die if Bradley gets back in. #MustangForFuhrer #2014Election

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

Woo! @RoyMustang taking an insta-lead as the first few places report! A 4% lead doesn’t look like much, I know, but it’s still AWESOME! #MustangForFuhrer #2014Election

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

LOL Bradley’s sad little 11% when everyone else is rocking it out in the 20s and 30s!!! 🤣 #MustangForFuhrer #2014Election

**ProfOak** @hollyking

Replying to @no1alchemistFAN

Bradley is most popular in the cities, so it makes sense that the rural communities, the first to report with the generally smaller number of people, would hate him.

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

OH MAN, WHAT HAPPENED?! Armstrong just shot up to the lead OUTTA NOWHERE!!?! #2014Election

**Mirror Mirror** @miraspeaks

Replied to @no1alchemistFAN

Welcome to Briggs! 😄 In the North, they adore their scary Ice Queen.

[GIF]

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

THIS IS LEGIT SCARING ME! Now BRADLEY’S levelling the playing field?!?! #MustangForFuhrer!!! #2014Election

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

Grand’s really losing traction now that the centers of Bradley’s and Armstrong’s support bases are chiming in! #2014Election

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

At first I thought it was going to be a battle between Grand and Mustang, but NOPE, Grand’s being kicked to the KERB right now. This is a freaking SLAUGHTER! #2014Election

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

Bradley had the lead there for about FIVE MINUTES, but we’re good now, guys, we’re good! Mustang’s safely back where he belongs! #MustangForFuhrer #2014Election

**Jenny Woodall** @sn0wb04rd3r

Replying to @no1alchemistFAN

By HALF A PERCENT! 💢 #IceQueenOfAmestris

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

Replying to @sn0wb04rd3r

I will cut you. 🔪🩸 #MustangForFuhrer!

**Aqua Vitae** @thegoodstuff

Replying to @sn0wb04rd3r and @no1alchemistFAN

Guys! The fight’s already been fought! Don’t be bad sportsmen and attack each other outside of the ring! #2014Election

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

As we’ve already established, the North is very heavily skewed towards Armstrong. Briggs was obviously a doozy, but North City still gave her an impressive 53% of their votes. #2014Election

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

West City is vaguely in favour of Grand, but it’s actually pretty evenly split between everyone. #2014Election

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

South City is torn right down the middle between Mustang and Grand! #2014Election

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

Before the #Lab5Plague I would have expected Central to be strongly in favour of Bradley, but MA BOY MUSTANG YANKED THE RUG OUT FROM UNDER HIM IN HIS OWN HOME BASE! YASSS! 37% for Mustang from Central City! BOOYAH! #2014Election

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

AHHH! EAST CITY IS THE HOLY LAND, FULL OF BELIEVERS! Armstrong may have the North, but MUSTANG RULES IN THE EAST! #2014Election

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

Mustang is currently IN THE LEAD but we’ve yet to hear from a few places and Armstrong is currently TAILGATING HIM! @BossOfBriggs THAT’S RUDE! #2014Election

**Mirror Mirror** @miraspeaks

Replying to @no1alchemistFAN

YELLING AT THE QUEEN IS RUDE!

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

FUCK! Armstrong’s back ahead of Mustang, and we’re ALMOST DONE, guys! 🙏 #MustangForFuhrer please please pleasepleasepleaseplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplplplllllleeeaaassseee!!!!!!! #2014Election

**Mustang For Fuhrer** @avery777avery

Replying to @no1alchemistFAN

oh fuck this is nerve-wrecking I’m gonna throw up #MustangForFuhrer

**KayDan** @thecakeisalie

Replying to @no1alchemistFAN

Getting up early to check the results and I’m A LITTLE TOO EARLY! This is exactly what I was trying to AVOID by SLEEPING THROUGH IT! #MustangForFuhrer

**Cowgirl Jesse** @cuddleslut51

Replying to @no1alchemistFAN

I’m going to cry if Mustang doesn’t win. #MustangForFuhrer

**SandWitch** @xsandxwitchx

Replying to @no1alchemistFAN

God fucking damn it, if he loses by LESS THAN HALF A PERCENT I WILL FUCKING RIOT! #MustangForFuhrer

**ProfOak** @hollyking

Replying to @no1alchemistFAN

Heh, I’d be happy with either of them, so I’m done stressing about this ridiculous mess. 🍸 There’s no way Grand or Bradley could catch up now, not a hope.

**White Queen** @quicksilvercrown

Replying to @no1alchemistFAN

I wouldn’t be devastated if Armstrong won, but I’m still hoping for #MustangForFuhrer

**Leviathan** @monstergirl

Replying to @no1alchemistFAN

I’M ON THE EDGE OF MY SEAT! WTF? THIS IS AN ELECTION, NOT A SOAP OPERA!!! #MustangForFuhrer

**Kimas** @no1alchemistFAN

#2014Election CONGRATULATIONS @RoyMustang #MustangForFuhrer!!!

* * *

**Six Months Of Mustang**

520,403 views • Apr 23, 2015  
79K likes | 559 dislikes | Share | Save

by **The People’s Alchemist**

676K subscribers

An overview of the first six months of our new and improved government!  
Not that it’s hard to be an improvement on Bradley, really.

Sources:

SHOW MORE

6,648 Comments | SORT BY

**Cipher Square**

I had no idea so much was going on! This is amazing, thank you for putting it all together for us less politically savvy lot lol! Not sure it’s a good idea to call the Fuhrer a bastard, though…

2.1K likes | 0 dislikes | REPLY

Hide reply

> **I am Nobody**
> 
> Omg, you’re new here, aren’t you? Lmfao
> 
> **Nessa Lock**
> 
> Not sure it’s a good idea to call YOUR HUSBAND a bastard, either XD  
> Does he ever make you sleep on the couch?
> 
> **The People’s Alchemist**
> 
> @Nessa Lock HE WOULDN’T DARE! 😈

**No.1 Alchemist Fan**

WOO! Glad to see that getting into bed with the government hasn’t blunted your claws! Rip ‘em to pieces!

6.2K likes | 0 dislikes | REPLY

View 2 replies

**MoonMoon**

“Come on, Fuhrer Bastard, I KNOW you can do better than THIS!” OMGLOL

8.5K likes | 0 dislikes | REPLY

Hide replies

> **Triplet Hamsters**
> 
> That grin says ‘I double dog dare you’
> 
> **Blep**
> 
> LOL!!!
> 
> **A n t i c h r i s t**
> 
> wow, the D I S D A I N
> 
> I can’t believe they’re actually married wtf
> 
> **Snaffle Flumph**
> 
> I can’t stop laughing, what a note to end on!
> 
> **Newtewtewt**
> 
> LMFAO
> 
> >Show more replies

**Lucy Light**

‘Come on, Fuhrer Bastard, I know you can do better than this!’  
Aw, he looks like he’s having so much fun dragging his husband! That savage glee!

6.9K likes | 0 dislikes | REPLY

View 15 replies

**Holly King**

I’ll admit, I’ve been pleasantly surprised by the things Mustang has been doing. Some of them are a bit radical, but I think they’re mostly good things, so as long as general public outrage from the masses doesn’t do too much damage, I’m actually feeling kind of hopeful for the future. It’s rather novel!

3.9K likes | 0 dislikes | REPLY

View 27 replies

**Betta Fish**

‘come on, fuhrer bastard, I know you can do better than this’  
hehehe kick his ass into shape, people’s alchemist!

716 likes | 0 dislikes | REPLY

**Official Roy Mustang**

I love you too, dear ❤️

152K likes | 0 dislikes | liked by The People’s Alchemist | REPLY

Hide replies

> **Kay Daniel**
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!
> 
> **No.1 Alchemist Fan**
> 
> OH MY GOD!
> 
> **Silvanus Silva**
> 
> IS THAT REALLY THE FUHRER!?!
> 
> **RedRuMuRdeR**
> 
> relationship goals!
> 
> **The People’s Alchemist**
> 
> STFU you sappy bastard and get back to work fixing the country! ❤️
> 
> >Show more replies


End file.
